The Road Trip
by Honeymoon Edward
Summary: Bella is desperate to see her celebrity crush in person even if that means spending an entire week with her annoying co-worker, Edward Cullen. BxE, HEA
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ****All things Twilight belong solely to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

_**A second disclaimer:**_

_**I'm not a professional writer. I write Twilight fanfic simply because I love this fandom.**_

_**I apologize in advance for any errors.**_

* * *

**The Road Trip **

**Chapter One**

**BPOV**

After receiving the unexpected call, I released a soft groan before burying my face in the palm of my hand.

My office-mate noted my distress and asked, "What's wrong, Swan? Bad news?"

Not bothering to lift my head, I peeked at him between my index and middle fingers. He was watching me intently, waiting for my response.

But there was no way I was going to tell him what had me so upset.

Only a few people, most of them online friends, knew my deep, dark secret, and Edward Cullen wasn't one of them.

I was a closet Arrowhead.

Arrowheads were fans of Aro Volturi—film star extraordinaire. I had been infatuated with the Italian actor since seeing his debut movie four years prior. With his boyish good looks, sexy accent, and alluring charisma, he encompassed everything I desired in a man.

And since I lived in Kentucky, I never had the opportunity to see Aro in person. Most of his appearances at film premieres and conventions were either on the east or west coast.

Sometimes, it felt as if the only stars who ever graced the Bluegrass State were country singers and NASCAR drivers. So when I learned Aro was going to be in attendance at the Savannah Film Festival, I knew I had to go.

As soon as the tickets went on sale for the event, I had purchased two; one for me, and the other, for my best friend, Alice.

Even though she wasn't as passionate about Aro as I was, she had jumped at the chance to go on a girl's trip with her best friend. She had even talked me out of flying and suggested we drive instead.

"_It's only nine hours away. We'll save money and get to see parts of the country we've never seen before. Come on, Bella; it'll be an adventure."_

It hadn't taken long for me to agree, but now, three days before our trip was to begin, Alice had canceled, and I was heartbroken.

As much as I wanted to, I couldn't go by myself. The main reason was my car; it was a complete piece of shit. There was no way it would be reliable enough to make the trip. Alice had kindly offered me hers, but I worried about driving someone else's vehicle for that long of a distance. And unfortunately, when I considered flying, the cost of tickets along with having to pay a hotel bill on my own was just too expensive for my budget.

So instead of telling my colleague the entire truth, I told him only a part. His ridicule was the last thing I needed, and knowing Cullen the way I did, I knew he would tease me relentlessly if he knew my secret. "My friend just backed out of our vacation. Her boss needs her to fly unexpectedly to Chicago," I said, giving him a weak smile. "It's probably for the best. Now, I can get caught up on some chores during my time off of work."

"That sucks," he said, noting my expression. "Where were you two going?"

Biting my bottom lip, I hesitated.

Would he know about the film festival?

Deciding he probably wouldn't, I replied, "Savannah."

"Ah. Home of _Midnight in the Garden of Good and Evil_. Are you a Berendt fan?" he asked.

"Not in particular. I liked the movie though." He rolled his eyes at my response.

As much as I adored the big screen; Cullen loved books. He was an avid reader, and we often debated whether a novel or its film adaptation was better. Most times, I didn't even bother reading the book before watching the movie.

That drove him insane.

Like the time he found out I hadn't read the Harry Potter series; I thought he was going to have an aneurysm.

"_How can you be twenty-seven years old and not have read The Sorcerer's Stone?"_

"_I was only ten when the movie was released, and at that time, I had no interest in seeing the film, let alone, reading about some wizard boy," I explained. "Anyhow, that was the same year the first X-Men movie came out, and I was obsessed with superheroes. Oh, and The Beach came out that year_ _as well__."_

_Edward looked at me_ _incredulously__. "The Beach?_ _Seriously__? You can't be talking about the Leonardo DiCaprio film. Both the book and the movie were horrible."_

_Now __that __I thought about it, the movie hadn't been that great. "Okay, __it wasn't_ _that good, but I had a small crush on Leo_ _at the time__," I mumbled._

"_Figures," he muttered before adding, "Hey, wasn't that movie rated "R"? Your dad allowed you to see it when you were ten?"_

_I twirled a lock of my hair. "I may have lied and told him I was seeing The Emperor's New Groove." _

_He shook his head and chuckled. "But that doesn't explain how seventeen years later you still haven't read one of the best-selling books of all time."_

"_Why would I read it now?" I asked. "I've already seen the movie." Sometimes he could be so obtuse. _

_After I gave him my response, he groaned and threw his hands in the air. "I give up."_

"So why were you going to Savannah?"

"Um, just to sightsee. You know, nothing in particular."

He stared at me for a moment and rubbed his chin. A gleam of mischief glowed in his eyes. "So, it has nothing to do with the Savannah Film Festival?"

_Shit. Shit. Shit. _

Feigning innocence, I inspected my fingernails before replying, "Oh? Is that going on? I hadn't heard."

"You are such a terrible liar," he said with a chuckle. "Is your boyfriend, Leo, going to be there or something?"

Ugh! He could be such an asshole sometimes. Ever since I had told him about my childhood crush, he continued to rub it in my face. That's why he could never learn about my feelings for Aro.

"You're such a pain in the ass." My cheeks flushed from being caught in the fib. There was no use in lying to him now. He was like a dog with a bone, and he would not quit until I admitted the truth. "Okay, we were planning on attending the festival, but Leonardo won't be there." Turning toward him, I gave what I believed to be my most intimidating glare and added, "And I've told you time and time again that I don't have a crush on him anymore."

"Sure, you don't." He continued to laugh. "So why aren't you still going?"

Even though he had been teasing me, I knew he wasn't facetious, so I explained how I couldn't afford to fly, and he knew my car well enough not to ask that question.

After a few moments, he said, "Unlike some people, I actually happen to be a Berendt fan. And since I've never been to Savannah, I guess I could go with you."

**EPOV**

With her mouth gaped open, Bella stood and stared at me before blinking several times and stating, "Are you shitting me?"

Well, that wasn't exactly the response I had expected or hoped for, but at least she hadn't turned me down.

"No, Bella. I'm not _shitting you _as you so eloquently put it."

"B-but why do you want to go?"

"I just told you; I've never been before, and I really would like to visit the Mercer House."

After walking across the room and popping a pod into our shared Keurig machine, she sighed. "I just don't know. I still don't think I can afford a hotel room on my own, and it's probably too late to find something else that's reasonably priced and decent."

"Why would you be paying for the hotel room by yourself? I'll pay half."

"We can't share a room!"

"Why? Do you snore or something?"

"No! I don't snore!" she said with a huff. Her cheeks turned red before she whispered, "The room only has one bed."

"Oh, I see … you're a blanket hog."

After swatting me in the chest, she growled in frustration. "You drive me insane!"

"Relax! I was just teasing." Stepping back, I said, "There's no reason to go all Jack Reacher on me."

After stopping her assault on my torso, a dreamy expression crossed her face. "Did you mention something about Tom Cruise?"

Yanking my hair, I huffed. "No, I said something about the fictional protagonist from Lee Child's novels."

"Same thing."

"No, it's really not. Anyway, Cruise was a poor choice for that role; he's ten inches shorter than the character."

Bella gasped. "How can you say such a thing? Did you even see the movie? Tom was fantastic."

"Oh, _Tom_ is it? You better not let Leo hear you talk so intimately about another actor."

She shot me a glare before fetching her brewed coffee.

Wanting to return to the original topic, I said, "I'll sleep on the floor."

"Huh?"

"At the hotel. I can sleep on the floor, or maybe they'll have one of those rollaway cots I can use."

"I can't ask you to do that —"

"You're not; I'm offering."

"But why?"

"Because, as I said before, I've never been to Savannah, and I've always wanted to go."

She eyed me skeptically. "You're really sure about this?"

"Yes, Swan, I'm certain. So, are we going to Georgia or not?"

* * *

**AN:**

**Welcome to my new story! Updates will be on Fridays. **

**I started this story when I first learned Robert Pattinson would be at the Savannah Film Festival back in 2017.**

**FYI - Aro does not represent Rob in this story, and even though I am slightly nuts about Rob, Bella's thoughts/actions do not reflect mine.**

* * *

**Kudos to:**

** K, Kay, and Fran - for giving the story their magic touch.**

**Cheryl - for helping me choose which story to continue out of the many I have started.**

**Gail - for giving my work a final look and her encouragement.**

**And finally, Lizzie Paige - for making so many fabulous banner options. **

**I love you all!**

* * *

**Thank you to all my readers for your continued support.**

**Until next time,**

**HE**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Road Trip **

**Chapter Two**

* * *

**Disclaimer: ****All things Twilight belong solely to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

_**A second disclaimer:**_

_**I'm not a professional writer. I write Twilight fanfic simply because I love this fandom.**_

_**I apologize in advance for any errors.**_

* * *

**Thanks as always to K, Kay, and Fran for giving this chapter their special touch. **

* * *

**Day One**

** Richmond, KY**

**BPOV**

As I placed the last of my toiletries into my bag, I checked the time. Edward would be arriving at any moment.

It was three days later, and I still couldn't believe I had agreed to go with him. In fact, I had initially turned him down until Alice convinced me to accept.

"_Why on Earth did you tell him no?" she demanded once I relayed the story._

"_Don't you think it would be weird?" I asked, biting my lip._

"_What's weird about spending seven days with a hot guy while also __getting the opportunity to see_ _your favorite celebrity?"_

"_Hot?" I snorted. "Cullen's not hot. Annoying_ … _but most __definitely __not hot."_

"_When's the last time you had those eyes of yours checked? Edward Cullen is a complete __yummy_ _bear."_

"_Yummy bear?_ _Seriously__, Alice, are you watching Nickelodeon again? Anyway, you've only met him what—one time? I__, on the other hand,_ _spend eight long hours with the man __each and __every day. I think I would recognize a hot guy if I saw him, and believe me, Cullen is anything but."_

"_Whatever you say," Alice muttered. "Maybe, it would help if you took your nose out of your phone every now and again..."_

"_What are you saying?" _

"_I'm not trying to be mean, Bella, but sometimes I think you're so wrapped up in __Aro_ _that you're missing chances with real-life guys."_

"_Aro_ _is real," I defended with a scoff. "Back to the subject. Hotness aside, do you __really __think I should take Cullen up on his offer?"_

"_Of course, you_ _should. Anyway, what's the worst that could happen?"_

After thinking it over the rest of that evening, I had decided that Alice was right. Even though I knew Cullen more than likely would irritate the shit out of me, it was a small price to pay in order to see Aro.

The loud buzz of my doorbell snapped me out of my stupor. "Just a minute!" I called as I jogged to the door. I unlocked the deadbolt before leaning down to scoop up my cat. The little turd always tried to sneak out whenever there was a guest.

Turning the knob, I discovered Edward on the other side, holding two large cups of coffee.

"Bless you," I said as I took one of the beverages from his hand. "I was going to ask if we could stop at a drive-thru; I haven't had time to make a pot this morning."

"No problem. Hey there, Darcy," Edward said, scratching the cat's ears.

"His name is Colin," I corrected.

"I know, I know. After Colin Firth, you've told me this a million times before."

"Yet, you still insist on calling him Darcy."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Makes more sense to call him by the literary character's name, and not after the random actor who played him just because you find him hunky."

"Random? Sometimes, you can be such a snob. And, who said I think Colin Firth is … hunky?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, you don't?" He raised an eyebrow in challenge.

Well, of course, I do. Any woman with half a brain knows he's one fine specimen of a man. If they don't, they're either lying or have never watched the pond scene in the film adaptation of _Pride and Prejudice. _

Instead of responding, I gave him a loud "Humph!" To which, he just chuckled.

After grabbing my suitcase, I gave Colin one final kiss on the head. "Grandpa Charlie will pick you up after work. Be a good boy for mommy."

**XXX**

**EPOV**

"Let me get that for you," I said as I took her luggage from her hand.

"You don't have to do that."

"I know I don't." After popping the trunk of my car, I placed her bag beside mine. As I observed my oversized, black duffle and her red satchel sitting side by side, I couldn't help but think about how good they looked together … almost as if they were meant to be.

I was lost in my thoughts when a set of snapping fingers appeared in front of my face.

"Cullen, you okay there?"

After giving my head a light shake, I said, "Yeah, I was just … trying to remember if I packed any underpants."

_Shit. Did I __just __say that?_

She laughed. "So, did you? Are we good to go?"

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Yeah. I have everything I need."

Bella continued to giggle even after we got into the car.

Sighing, I said, "Will you please grow up?"

"It's just; you had such a goofy expression on your face. I really hope you weren't thinking about your tighty-whities."

"Who said I wear tighty-whities?" I asked. "Maybe, I'm a boxer man."

Her eyes fell to my crotch for a moment, and then her cheeks flushed scarlet. "Um … can we stop talking about your junk, Cullen?"

A smirk formed at the corner of my mouth. "I don't recall discussing my junk; that's all on you."

Her mouth gaped open and closed like a fish.

"Oh, and it's boxers by the way," I said with a wink. "The boys need air."

She slapped her hands over her ears. "TMI! TMI!"

I laughed at her antics and handed her my iPhone. "Here, no road trip is complete without the ultimate playlist."

She took the cell and began scrolling through my library. "What's it called?"

"Well, there are actually two … one's called _The Best of Bella,_ and the other is _Savannah Sounds_."

She arched an eyebrow. "_The Best of Bella_?"

"Give it a try; I guarantee you'll like it." I chewed on my bottom lip to stop myself from laughing.

A moment later, the haunting sounds of an Irish penny whistle filled the air, followed by the emotional voice of Celine Dion singing _My Heart Will Go On_.

She shot me a deathly glare.

"What?" I feigned innocence.

Instead of listening to the entire song, she skipped ahead to the next one. Not recognizing it, her brows furrowed in confusion as she listened. When it got to the chorus, however, she released a tiny growl.

_She likes me for me_

_Not because I hang with Leonardo_

_Or that guy who played in "Fargo"_

_I think his name is Steve_

_She's the one for me_

_And I just can't live without her_

_My arms belong around her_

_And I'm so glad I found her once again_

After pushing the pause button, she turned and looked at me. "Really?"

Chuckling, I answered, "Hey, it's a good song."

She scowled as she scrolled through the rest of the list. "You seriously found over one hundred songs associated with Leonardo DiCaprio?"

"I aim to please." My smile reached from ear to ear.

"Should I even attempt the other playlist, or is it just a bunch of audiobooks?"

"I'm not that cruel. I'd never force you to do something as God awful as listening to a piece of literature," he replied. "Anyhow, I prefer to read my books, not listen to them." He gestured to a copy of _Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire _that was tucked next to his seat.

"You're a real crack-up, Cullen." She selected the first song off the other list. "Oh, I actually like this group. Alice and I drove to see them in Lexington last summer."

Instead of saying, _I know_—I just hummed a response before reaching for the folder I had stashed in the visor. "Here." I handed it to her.

"What's this?" She opened it.

"Our itinerary."

"You can't be serious," she said as she leafed through the pages. "You've scheduled everything down to the minute … even our bathroom breaks."

"Haven't you ever heard of being prepared?"

"And haven't you ever heard of living in the moment," she retorted before saying, "wait," as she studied the first page. "Why are we stopping at Cumberland?"

"I thought you might enjoy visiting your alma mater. You mentioned one time you haven't been back there since you graduated."

A slight flicker of uncertainty flashed through her eyes. "Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Not at all. In fact, I look forward to seeing your old stomping grounds."

* * *

**AN:**

**Interesting tidbit - I found over 50 songs that mention Leonardo DiCaprio in the lyrics, and ****that's ****not including all the soundtracks associated with his movies. **

**The one I mentioned in the story - **_**Hey Leonardo (She Likes Me for Me)**_ **was co-written by my cousin who is in the band, Blessid Union of Souls, so of course - I had to use that one.)**

**Next stop on the road trip is Cumberland College. It is Bella's alma mater in the story, and also, where I got my undergraduate degree. The name has since been changed to The University of the Cumberlands, but to me, it will remain Cumberland College.**

**And I leave you with these two final thoughts -**

**Colin Firth emerging from a pond.**

**Edward in his boxer shorts.**

**Until next time, **

**HE**

_**PS - ****There are so many exciting contests going on in the fandom at the moment. Check out the following:**_

u/12199490/Unsung-Heros

u/12410521/Crime-Crusaders-Contest

u/11932553/Commander-In-Chief-Contest


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: ****All things Twilight belong solely to Stephenie Meyer. I intend no copyright infringement.**

* * *

_**A second disclaimer:**_

_**I'm not a professional writer. I write Twilight fanfic simply because I love this fandom.**_

_**I apologize in advance for any errors.**_

* * *

**AN: Thanks to Fran, K, Kay, and Gail.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**The Road Trip **

**Day One**

** Cumberland College, Williamsburg, KY**

**BPOV**

In all honesty, I had been surprised by Edward's suggestion to visit Cumberland. Alice had agreed to stop for a short visit, but I had felt awkward asking Edward to do the same. What was even more surprising was the fact he had remembered me talking about my alma mater and how much I had wanted to return.

Maybe Cullen wasn't such an asshole after all.

As we drove down I-75, I stole a few glances at him out of the corner of my eye. The early morning sunlight streamed into the car, highlighting his profile, which featured a chiseled jaw, straight nose, and square chin. His rusty, brown hair flopped carelessly onto his forehead making him appear younger than his twenty-nine years.

"Are you checking me out, Swan?" His mouth curved into its trademark grin. "Because it sure feels as if you are."

Heat filled my cheeks at being caught looking, but I _most __definitely _wasn't checking him out.

I changed my stance; Cullen was most definitely an asshole.

"Ugh! As if," I said with a huff, crossing my arms against my chest.

"Whatever you say, Cher." He chuckled.

"Well, well, well. Did the mighty Edward Cullen allude to a movie?"

"I do watch films," he replied with a scoff, "and don't change the subject, you were totally scoping out my goods."

"Did you hit your head? Who even talks like that?" I said before repeating, "scoping out my goods."

Cullen released a good-natured laugh before pulling onto the exit ramp.

"That was quick," I mused as I pulled down the visor to check my hair and face.

"You look fine."

"Wow, you really know how to make a girl feel special," I teased as I powdered the shine off my nose.

He shook his head. "Gorgeous. Is that better?"

I rolled my eyes. "You don't need to go to extremes and lie either."

He mumbled something I couldn't quite make out before saying, "Now, where to first?"

**XXX**

After parking next to the student center, we walked across the viaduct toward the dormitories. Even though the college was small, the campus was beautiful. I had always appreciated its quaint charm with its picturesque views of the Appalachian Mountains.

"There are only five women's dorms," I explained to Edward as we strolled past the set of residence halls.

"So no co-ed living at Cumberland?"

"Are you kidding? Guys weren't allowed in our rooms unless it was at a monthly open house, and even then, we had to have our doors open and feet on the floor at all times." I laughed at the memory.

"Berea offered co-ed options to the upperclassmen, but not during freshman year."

"Oh, that's right. I forgot you went to Berea. I did a college visit there, but it didn't seem like the right fit for me."

He ran his hand through his hair. "It wasn't my first choice, in all honesty, but their financial aid program was too good to pass. I also wanted to be close to home." With a melancholy smile, he added, "Even though she argued with me about it, I liked being able to help out my mom on the weekends."

At the mention of his mother, his expression had become solemn. Esme Cullen had passed away shortly after Edward had graduated. He had never known his father, so it had only been the two of them. Even though it had been several years since her accident, I knew her death still profoundly affected him. I reached over and wrapped his hand in mine. "Are you okay?"

He blew out a breath. "Sorry. I still miss her."

"Of course, you do," I said, giving his fingers a tender squeeze. "I was only eight when my mom passed, and not a day goes by that I don't think of her."

He skimmed his thumb along my skin. The tiny gesture caused a series of shivers to erupt down my spine. Confused by the sensation, I released his hand and pointed to the building before us. "This … this is where I stayed during my last two years."

"Do you want to go inside? I can wait out here since I'm a forbidden male," he joked.

"No, that's okay. I don't have any desire to see my tiny, old room. Let's go check out the bookstore instead."

"Sure, whatever you want." He gestured with his hand. "Lead the way."

**XXX**

**EPOV**

As we searched through a pile of sweatshirts to find the size Bella was looking for a voice called from across the room. "Isabella, I don't believe it. Is it really you?"

"Fuck." I heard her curse as a man made his way in our direction. He had neatly cut, sandy, brown hair and wore a dark, gray suit and red bow tie. Black-rimmed glasses framed his curious, blue eyes.

"Hey, Riley. How have you been?" she said as she rubbed her palms nervously against her jeans.

"Couldn't be better. Wow, long time, no see. What are you doing here?" he asked before acknowledging me with an offered hand. "Riley Biers."

I shook his hand and introduced myself.

"We're just passing through," Bella said before turning toward me. "Riley and I went to school together. He's a professor now."

"Actually, I'm head of the department," he said with a hint of smugness.

"That's great," Bella replied. "Congratulations."

Chin held high; he replied, "I knew it was only a matter of time. Speaking of which, how long are you in town? Angela and I would love to have you over for dinner." After reaching into his jacket for his cell, he said, "Let me give her a call."

Bella placed her hand on his forearm. "Oh, I'm sorry, we can't. We were actually just leaving."

"Shoot. I wanted you to meet the twins. They just turned two, and we found out last week, that number three will be arriving in March." His chest puffed with pride.

"Wow, that's terrific. Please send Angela my best."

"I will," he said before adding, "What about the two of you? Do you have any little ones?"

"Oh, no." Bella stammered. "Edward and I are just coworkers."

At her description of our relationship, I felt like I had been punched in the gut. A glint of relief, however, flashed through Riley's eyes.

"I don't know why I even assumed ... you were always so against marriage," he said with a chuckle. "I guess some things never change."

With a dry laugh, she agreed. "Yeah, I suppose you're right."

**XXX**

A few moments later, Riley excused himself, stating he needed to head to some important meeting.

My lip curled as I watched him exit the building.

Turning to face Bella, I said, "Do you want me to ask the clerk if they have any more sweatshirts in the back?"

She shook her head. "Can we please go? I'll order one online."

"Whatever you want," I said, noting the abrupt change in her demeanor. The lighthearted playfulness from earlier this morning was gone; replaced with a quiet withdrawnness.

After sliding into the seat of the car and starting the engine, I leaned over and tugged on a loose tendril of her hair. "Hey, are you all right?"

She lifted her head to meet my gaze. "Riley was more than a friend while we were in school. We dated for almost three years," she explained. "Seeing him again dredged up some unpleasant memories."

I gulped at her words. "Why? Do you still have feelings for him?"

Her eyes widened. "Oh, God, no. It's just; he's always had a way of making me feel like I wasn't enough. We broke up because he wanted to get married right after graduation and start a family. I wasn't ready for that since I wanted to spread my wings and have a career."

"There's nothing wrong with your plan, Bella. As a matter of fact, it sounds pretty normal."

"I guess. It's just when I told Riley, he broke up with me, and the next day started seeing my roommate, Angela."

"Wow. That was pretty shitty on both their parts."

"I know, and when I confronted him about it, he said, 'Why waste time on a lost cause?"

With clenched teeth, I turned off the engine and opened my door.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to have a word with that prick. He owes you an apology."

She grabbed my arm. "Edward, don't. It's fine. _Really_. I'm fine."

I shut the door and ran a hand through my hair. "Well, even though I only talked with the guy for about five minutes, in my opinion, you dodged a serious bullet by not ending up with that loser."

"Oh, I know." She bit her lip. "The conversation just fed into some of my insecurities."

"Insecurities?"

"About marriage. Sometimes, I can't help but wonder if I blew my only chance at having a family."

"Well, that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. There's someone out there for you, and I guarantee it wasn't _Riley Fucking Biers_."

The gold flecks in her brown eyes glittered with emotion. "Thanks." After clearing her throat, she picked up the itinerary and gave it a quick glance. "So, what do you say? Are you ready to head to Knoxville?"

With a wink, I replied, "Sounds perfect." After leaving the parking lot, I attempted to put a smile back on her face and said, "And we're off like a dirty shirt."

**AN:**

**So, who knows what movie the last line of the chapter is from? It's one of my favorites. **

**Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed my birthday one-shot yesterday. I'm always worried people won't get my weird sense of humor.**

**Kay posted the last chapter of **_**Daddy's Girl**_** this week. If you haven't read it yet, head straight over there and check it out. You can find it along with all of her other fabulous stories under Ghostreader24.**

**Finally, I cannot wait to see all of you who will be at TFMU next week! **

**Until next time,**

**HE **


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Road Trip **_

**Chapter Four**

**Day One**

**Knoxville, Tennessee**

**EPOV**

Bella gasped. "Did you quote Duckie from _Pretty in Pink_?"

My mouth twitched. "Possibly."

"I love Duckie!" she said with a tiny squeal.

"Why does that not surprise me?" I deadpanned, earning a light smack on the shoulder from her.

"Not only did he rock thrift-store chic like nobody's business, but he was also, so quirky and kind," she released a soft sigh. "I always thought Andy was crazy for choosing Blane. And, I mean, what kind of name is Blane, anyway?" she said with a scoff. "Sure, Blane was rich, handsome, and popular, but that didn't matter to me—no, I was one hundred percent Team Duckie."

I shook my head and chuckled. "I've never seen someone so passionate about a John Hughes' character."

"What can I say? The man was a genius; God rest his soul." She made the sign of the cross over her heart.

"Are you even Catholic?" I tilted my head in confusion.

"No, why? Did I do it incorrectly?" She then redid the sign in the opposite direction.

Chuckling, I said, "You're a strange one, Bella Swan. So, which of his films is your favorite?"

"Are you serious?" She threw her arms up in exasperation. "How is a person supposed to choose? They each have moments of brilliance, but I guess if I had to pick, I'd go with _Ferris Bueller's Day Off_."

"Yeah, I agree with you on that one, even though I was fond of _Weird Science_ for a brief period during the seventh grade."

"No fucking way," she said before breaking into a fit of laughter. "I don't even have to guess why."

I shrugged. "What can I say? The idea of creating a hot chick sounded pretty amazing to a hormonal thirteen-year-old."

She continued laughing. "I'm shocked. And here, I always imagined you getting your rocks off to thoughts of Hermione Granger."

"Who says I don't?" I teased suggestively. "And why are you even thinking about me getting my rocks off?"

She became flustered. "I-I don't I didn't mean —"

"Sure, whatever you say," I said with a smirk. "Well, I need not ask who you dream about when you flick the bean."

Her face paled; panic laced her voice. "What?"

"Leo? Right?" I teased, but curiosity gnawed at me.

Her shoulders slumped with relief. "Oh, yeah. Leo. Hilarious, Cullen."

**XXX**

Bella remained quiet for the rest of the drive to Knoxville; her focus centered on her phone. Being the nosy bastard I am, I longed to know what or who had her so engrossed but resisted the urge to ask. Once we arrived on the outskirts of the city, I broke the silence and spoke up over the music playing softly, "We've almost arrived. Are you hungry?"

After tucking her phone inside her bag, she looked at her watch. "Wow. Already? Sure, I could eat. Do you have any suggestions?"

"I listed a few restaurants on the back of the itinerary."

She snorted and quirked an eyebrow. "Could you be any more organized?"

"I can't help it. I was a Boy Scout for three months. It's in my blood to be prepared."

Rolling her eyes, she said, "Only three months? What happened? Did you get kicked out for not earning your bird study badge?"

"Not exactly. My mom got laid off and couldn't afford the dues. By the time she found a new job, I had lost interest."

Her voice was thick with sorrow. "Geez, I'm sorry."

"It all turned out for the best; Mom enrolled me in a free library program that summer to keep me busy. So I ended up spending more time with her and developing a love for reading." I rubbed the back of my neck. "I know it may sound silly, but I sort of associate my love of reading with my mom."

"I get it. Dad and I always celebrate any of my mom's missed moments—you know, like her birthday, Mother's Day, and their wedding anniversary by going to the cinema." She gazed out the window. "She was a huge movie fan."

"Oh, so your obsession is genetic?" I said, trying to bring a moment of levity to the conversation.

"I suppose so. I guess we can both blame our mothers for our vices."

"Hmm," I scratched my chin. "I'm not too sure reading is a weakness, but I don't know if I can say the same about an infatuation with a washed-up 90s actor."

"Hey!" She swatted me with the itinerary which was still in her grasp.

"Ouch! Will you stop abusing me and pick out a restaurant?"

"If you stop it with Leo," she said with a giggle as she studied the list. "Let's see, we have Sweet P's Barbecue, a place called Stock & Barrel," she paused and turned towards me, "I've never heard of that one?"

"They're supposed to have fantastic hamburgers."

She resumed her reading. "Hard Knox Pizza, aww ... cute name, and finally," She gritted her teeth. "Seriously, Cullen? Hooters?"

I gave her a half-shrug. "Hey, they have good wings."

Her eyes narrowed. "Sure. Wings, my ass."

"They have great asses there as well," I joked.

**XXX**

We eventually decided on the pizza joint and shared a pie called the Bonecrusher, which consisted of fresh mozzarella, pepperoni, sweet Italian sausage, rosemary, and crushed red pepper.

After Bella took a bite from her slice, she closed her eyes and unleashed a throaty moan. "Admit it; this is so much better than anything you could have gotten at Hooters. And this sausage … Dear Lord, it's the best I've ever tasted."

"Well, the pizza is pretty damn good, and I have to say that food moan of yours is sort of hot. It makes up for missing all the T & A."

An embarrassed blush crept across her features, and she threw her napkin at me. "I never realized what a perv you are, Cullen."

"Hey, what do you expect when you're over there practically in orgasmic bliss over some piece of meat."

As soon as the words left my mouth, so did the contents of her beverage, which she sprayed all over my face.

"God, I'm sorry," she said as I wiped away the liquid from my chin and neck.

Laughing, I replied, "It's okay. I guess I deserved it."

"Yeah, you most certainly did." She gave me a stern yet playful look.

"I have a surprise planned after lunch if you're up for it."

She groaned and wrinkled her nose. "The last one didn't go so well. Maybe we should just hit the road?"

"What if I promise this one will go much better? In fact, I think this might end up being one of the highlights of our trip."

She eyed me skeptically before saying, "Okay, I'm trusting you, Cullen, but we better not be going to Hooters."

**XXX**

**BPOV**

Twenty minutes later, we parked in front of the Knoxville Chamber of Commerce. I gave him my best WTF look.

"Come on," he said, opening his car door. He almost appeared giddy.

Cullen was so weird.

Once we entered the building, we approached the counter where a lone, young woman stood, typing on a computer.

She paused from her task. "Can I help you?"

"Hi, is Jamie in today?"

"I'm Jamie. You must be Edward and Bella."

"Yes, we are," he replied. "It's nice to meet you in person."

"You as well. How's your trip going so far?"

"Nice, thank you. We just had lunch at Hard Knox Pizza."

"Oh, great choice. They have the best Italian sausage."

Edward's mouth twitched at her comment. "That's exactly what Bella was just saying."

He winced when I discreetly elbowed him in the side.

"Well, I won't keep you waiting," Jamie said. "I know you're eager to begin your tour. Let me go grab Eric," she said as she handed him a leaflet. "Here's some information about the sites you'll be seeing today."

"Thanks again," Edward replied as he took the pamphlet and handed it to me.

Confused, I skimmed the title.

_October Sky_ _Film Location Tour_

My mouth dropped into the shape of an O before I squealed with delight. "Are you shitting me?"

Edward grinned ear to ear. "I thought it was something we both could enjoy since you love the movie, and _Rocket Boys_ is one of my favorite books."

Okay, I was wrong. Cullen was fucking awesome.

I even told him so before giving him an impulsive hug.

Edward folded his arms around me and whispered, "It's my pleasure."

The warm feel of his breath on my ear, along with the heady scent of his cologne caused chills to dance along my spine. Overwhelmed with the desire to burrow myself into his chest, I quickly backed away and said, "Excuse me, I'd better use the restroom before we go."

After fleeing to the restroom, I splashed cold water on my face as I wondered what in the hell had just happened.

**AN:**

**First of all, no offense was meant to anyone who currently works or has worked at Hooters. You hold a special place in Edward's heart.**

**While completing research, I discovered there were around twenty films shot in the Knoxville area. The more popular ones include _October Sky, Evil Dead_, and get this - _Road Trip._ LOL**

**My husband adores _Evil Dead_, so when I informed him it had been filmed in Knoxville, I thought he would have a coronary. He attended college with me, so he had been so close to the film sites all that time and never visited them. I have a feeling we will make a trip to Tennessee in the not so distant future. **

**This chapter has a special shout-out to Jamie who I am currently spending time with at TFMU. I love you, my Tennessee girlie!**

**Until next time,**

**HE**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Road Trip **

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**Disclaimer: ****All things Twilight belong solely to Stephenie Meyer. I intend no copyright infringement.**

* * *

**AN: A special thanks to my pre-readers, K, Kay, and KJ. Thanks as always to Fran for editing. All mistakes are my own. **

**Gail -I love you. Thanks for listening.  
**

* * *

**Day One**

**Leaving Knoxville**

**EPOV**

"Oh my God! That was incredible," Bella said with a leap in her step. "I can't believe I stood in some of the same places as Jake Gyllenhaal." She rubbed her forearm. "When we arrived at the elementary school where they took the exterior shots of Big Creek High, I literally got goosebumps."

The corners of my mouth curled upward at her enthusiasm. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"I did. Thank you for planning it," she said, giving my hand a light squeeze. "It was incredibly thoughtful of you."

The feel of her skin against mine elicited a set of goosebumps of my very own. Unable to form words, I merely nodded.

As we walked to the car, she asked, "Would you like me to drive the next stretch? Well, unless you don't want me touching your car. I know some guys are weird about stuff like that."

I handed her the keys. "You can drive; I trust you."

Once we were back on the highway, she asked, "What's up next?"

Even though I had the itinerary pretty much memorized, I retrieved it from the glove compartment. "A pit stop in Newport, then we should arrive in Asheville sometime around eight."

As we continued down I-40, we talked about our travel experiences and discovered neither one of us had been anywhere other than Kentucky and Tennessee.

"Wow, that's slightly pathetic," I remarked.

"One time, I almost made it to Ohio. My family planned a trip to Cincinnati to visit Kings Island Amusement Park, but then my mom got sick." Sadness passed over her features. She picked at the cuff of her shirt before adding, "I guess in retrospect, Ohio wouldn't have made my list of vacation spots that much more impressive, huh?"

I rubbed my chin. "Not really, even though Ohio has two professional baseball teams. I would love to go to an actual game sometime."

"You're a fan? My dad loves baseball too."

I nodded. "My grandfather and I used to watch the Reds when I was a kid, so I guess I became a fan by proxy." I smiled at the memory. "What team does your father follow?"

"The Cubs."

When I made a confused face, she explained, "Dad always roots for the underdog."

"Are you a fan as well?"

She wrinkled her nose. "Nah. I understand the rules and don't mind watching a game every now and again, but sports aren't my thing. I mean, you've seen me at company picnics; I'm not the most athletic person on the planet."

My mouth twitched. "That's not true. Didn't you win the rubber duckie water race last year?"

She scoffed. "Seriously? All that involved was choosing a duck."

"Yeah, and I still remember how pissed off Jessica Stanley was after you won. That shit was awesome." I snorted.

Amusement sparkled in her eyes. "Yeah, it was pretty fucking awesome. Bitch wouldn't speak to me for over a week." She giggled. "And all over a duck."

Once our laughter died, I stretched my legs and crossed my arms over my stomach. Taking advantage of the sunglasses covering my eyes, I stole a few glances in her direction. Her long brown hair was pulled back in a low ponytail. A few stray tendrils framed her gorgeous face. She wore minimal makeup, but she didn't need to with her dark lashes, creamy skin, and rosy lips. I sighed internally as I studied the scattering of freckles that covered her nose and cheeks. Bella complained about them routinely as she thought they made her appear juvenile. I, on the other hand, found them fascinating. I loved the way they created a mini-constellation across her face.

"It looks like Newport is the next exit. Do you have any preference on where you want to stop?" she asked, snapping me out of my stupor.

"I have a few spots listed—"

"Let me guess, on the back of the itinerary?" she interrupted, flicking her gaze upward. "You seriously cased gas stations before the trip?"

"Impressive, huh?" I bragged.

"No. More like anal," she said before continuing. "One day, Cullen. We're going to take another trip together, but the next time, we'll totally wing it."

I flashed her a teasing grin. "I'm not sure if my anal ass could take it."

"You won't need to worry; I'll be there, so I'll take care of your ass for you." As soon as the words left her mouth, her eyes widened. "I-I didn't mean that the way it sounded."

After giving her a playful wink, I said, "Oh, so I _would_ need to worry?"

She made a sound reminiscent of a growl. "You know that's not what I meant. I'm talking about your ass."

"Yes, I remember. You said, and I quote, 'you'd take care of it for me.'." I said before pressing a fist against my lips to suppress a laugh. "Exactly how will you look after it?"

"Are you always this frustrating?" she shot me an icy glare.

"Not always." I wiggled my eyebrows. "Sometimes, I'm worse."

**XXX**

**BPOV**

We stopped at Weigels to refuel. "I'm going to head inside," I said as Edward pumped the gas. "Do you want anything?"

"Nah, I'll come in after I'm finished."

"Okay," I said before entering the convenience store. After grabbing a soda and snack, I headed to the counter.

A few minutes later, Edward appeared at my side. "What are you doing?"

"Playing the lottery," I muttered as I scratched off a ticket with a nickel. "I always play when I go on trips."

He chuckled before saying, "Well, good luck. I'm going to grab something to eat."

Ten minutes later, I found Edward waiting inside the car. After I climbed in, I held up a twenty-dollar bill. "Look, I won!" I said, enjoying the rush of victory.

"I guess this means you'll be quitting your job now, huh?" he deadpanned.

"Ugh, why do you feel the need to piss on my rainbow?" I scowled.

"What else do I have to do with my time?" he answered before taking a bite of a hot dog.

A look of disgust covered my face. "Oh, sweet baby Moses, please tell me you're not eating a gas station hot dog."

"Why?" he said as he wiped a smidgen of mustard from the corner of his lip.

"Well, first off, hot dogs are disgusting, and secondly, gas station hot dogs are even worse. Those things have more than likely been roasting in that store for weeks."

He shoveled the last bite into his mouth and proclaimed, "No, tastes more like eight days tops."

"You're so gross," I said with a shudder before starting the engine. After handing him a bottle of Coke and a bag of peanuts, I said, "Can you pour those inside?"

"Pour what?"

"The peanuts."

"Into the coke?" he asked skeptically.

"Don't tell me you've never had peanuts in Coke," I said with a slow, disbelieving shake of my head.

"I've eaten them at the same time…but separately. You know, like normal human beings."

"Trust me; it's so good. Pour them in there and try it."

"I'll pass." After completing the task, he handed me the bottle.

After taking a sip, I ran my hand along his forearm. "Come on, Cullen. Admit it. You know you want a taste."

His eyes bulged. "Wh-what did you say?"

"A drink," I repeated, waving the bottle in front of his face.

"Blech," he said squirming in his seat. "Who's the gross one now?"

* * *

**AN:**

**Of course, I couldn't pass up an opportunity for Edward to enjoy a hot dog. **

**Okay, now let's take a moment to picture Rob's face as he takes a bite of his New York hot dog. ** _**Good lord. Is it warm in here, or is it just me?**_

**Have any of you tried peanuts in your Coke? I had never heard of it until I got married. My in-laws love it; I'm not too impressed. **

**Finally, just like Bella, I do like to buy scratch-off tickets whenever I'm visiting a different town or state. When Cheryl, Fran, and I were driving to Savannah, I won one hundred dollars in North Carolina. **

**I didn't quit my job.**

**Until next time,**

**HE**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Road Trip **

**Chapter Six**

* * *

**Disclaimer: ****All things Twilight belong solely to Stephenie Meyer. I intend no copyright infringement.**

* * *

**AN: A special thanks to my pre-readers, K, Kay, and KJ. Thanks as always to Fran for editing. All mistakes are my own.**

* * *

**Day One **

**Asheville, NC**

**EPOV**

After our stop in Newport, I became lost in my thoughts as I once again watched Bella out of the corner of my eye. She was killing me with that damn bottle of Coke. Every time her lips wrapped around its opening, all I could think about was her wrapping her mouth around my dick. Imagining her plump lips sliding down my swollen cock got me so fucking hard that I had to pull an ol' _boner rodeo _maneuver. After bringing my knees toward my chest, I hugged my arms around them and placed my head against my thighs.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked, concern evident in her voice.

"The hotdog … it didn't agree with me." I lied.

"I should say '_I told you so'_, but I won't."

My mouth pulled into a tiny smirk. "Umm, I think you just did."

"You should have listened to me and tried the peanuts." She took a long drag from the bottle. After wiping her mouth, she moaned. "So good."

_Dear Lord, this wasn't helping my situation._ I released a groan and turned my head in the opposite direction. The next thing I knew, I felt her warm hand making small circles on my back.

_Why? I wanted to cry. What had I done in a previous life to deserve this torment?_

"Are you okay?" she asked before whispering, "Do you want me to make another pit stop?"

_Super. Now, she thinks I need to take a shit. _

"No, I'll be fine."

"Let me know if you change your mind."

She removed her hand, and I willed myself to think of something disgusting. Spotting the copy of _Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire_ wedged next to my seat, I immediately thought about Hagrid and Madame Maxime going at it like rabbits.

But that didn't work. In fact, that shit was kind of hot.

Trying again, I screwed my eyes shut. This time, an image of Mrs. Weasley popped into my brain.

And she was stark, fucking naked.

Feeling myself begin to deflate, I ran both hands through my hair. "Thank God," I muttered, wondering how I was ever going to survive four more days alone with Bella Swan.

**-TRT-**

We arrived at our hotel in Asheville shortly after seven-thirty. Since rooms weren't in high demand like they were in Savannah, we were able to afford separate rooms. Once we got the key cards, Bella asked if I wanted to get some dinner. But after the last leg of our trip, I needed to clear my head.

"I think I better call it a night," I said, rubbing my jaw. "I'm still not feeling my best."

She gently ran her hand along my shoulder. "Do you want me to go out and pick up some medicine for you?"

"No, that's okay, but feel free to use the car if you want to go get something to eat."

"Thanks, but I think I'll just grab chips from the vending machine. I'm not very hungry."

"Want to meet at eight for breakfast?" I asked as we started down the hallway.

"Sure, that sounds perfect."

We walked together until we reached her room. "This is me," she said gesturing to her card. After unlocking her door, she glanced back at me. "Goodnight, Edward. I hope you feel better soon."

"Thanks," I answered. "See you in the morning."

**-TRT-**

**Day Two**

**Asheville, NC**

**BPOV**

Edward was already seated when I entered the hotel restaurant the following day. In fact, he was already eating.

I sat down across from him, happy to see him looking much better than the night before. He appeared well-rested; his green eyes alert and bright. "Looks like you're feeling better."

He gave me a sheepish grin. "Sorry, I was starving. I tried to wait."

Since breakfast was self-serve, I stood and headed to the buffet line. As I scooped a helping of scrambled eggs onto my plate, a voice sounded next to me.

"Make sure to save some for me."

I turned and found an attractive man around my age, smiling in my direction.

Arching an eyebrow, I said, "No need to sweat it; there's plenty."

He pointed to the pan of bacon; only one slice remained. "Well, I sure hope you don't like bacon."

After plucking it up, I said, "Sorry, but I love it. In fact, it's my spirit animal."

He barked out a laugh. "Then I guess I won't be able to convince you to share."

A giggle escaped my lips. "Nope."

"Well, how about joining me for breakfast?" He nodded to an empty table.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Edward appeared at my side, placing his arm around my shoulder. After giving the guy next to me a cold stare, he added, "Here, let me carry your plate. Would you like some coffee?"

I wrinkled my brows then handed him my dish. "Thanks, I'd love some."

After directing us back to our table, Edward set my plate in front of me. "I'll be right back."

Within seconds, he returned with a steaming mug of coffee. Before he sat, he asked, "Do you need anything else?"

Shaking my head, I said, "No, I'm good."

We sat and ate quietly until I finally asked, "Edward, what was that all about?"

Feigning innocence, he said, "What was what about?"

I crossed my arms against my chest and huffed. "That display at the breakfast buffet."

He ran a palm across his face. "I still don't know what you mean."

"Seriously?" I narrowed my eyes. "You practically peed on my leg."

"Sorry, Bella," he hissed between clenched teeth. "I thought that creep was bothering you. You're welcome to go join him if you'd rather." After standing, he said, "I'm going to grab my bag and check out. I'll meet you in the car whenever you're ready."

More confused than earlier, I watched as he stormed from the room.

My appetite disappeared after my confrontation with Edward. Unable to eat, I went to my room and got my luggage.

Ten minutes later, I arrived at the car and found Edward leaning against it. Without saying anything, he took my satchel and placed it in the trunk. After opening my door, he jogged to the driver's side and got inside.

We both sat in silence before Edward turned to face me. "I owe you an apology. I'm not sure what got into me this morning; I obviously acted like an ass."

My mouth quirked. "Well, you won't hear any arguments from me—you were an ass."

He snorted. "I guess you can just add that to my growing list of attributes."

"I will." I placed my fingertip on my bottom lip. "Let's see … Edward Cullen is an annoying, pervy, anal, frustrating asshole."

"Hey, I don't remember you calling me annoying!"

"Oh, maybe I didn't voice that one out loud," I said with a half-shrug.

"Well, you forgot awesome," he said with a smirk. "As a matter of fact, I think your exact words were _fucking awesome._"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "And I'm sure you'll never let me forget that either, will you?"

"Probably not," he said before adding, "but in all seriousness, I'm truly sorry about my behavior this morning."

Meeting his gaze, I could see the sincerity in his deep, green eyes. "It's okay," I said. "What do you say we start this morning over?"

A smile spread across his face. "Sounds like a plan. Good morning, Bella."

"Hi, Edward."

**AN:**

**Poor Edward had an awkward bonement****_. _****Speaking of which, my pre-readers and I had numerous conversations, and I did extensive research about the best way for Edward to hide his "situation". I even made my husband mimic the position I described in this chapter to make sure it would be doable in a car. **

**In other words, I take Edward's boners very seriously.**

**Next up, The Biltmore Estate.**

**Until next time,**

**HE**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Road Trip**

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

**Disclaimer: ****All things Twilight belong solely to Stephenie Meyer. I intend no copyright infringement.**

* * *

**AN: A special thanks to my pre-readers, K, Kay, and KJ. Thanks as always to Fran for editing. All mistakes are my own.**

* * *

**Day Two**

**Biltmore Estate**

**EPOV**

To help save costs, Bella and I opted to take the self-guided tour of the Biltmore Estate. It took three hours to explore the house and another two to roam the beast of the grounds.

We ate a late lunch at one of the estate's smaller cafes then headed to the winery to enjoy a complimentary wine tasting.

After we sat down at a small table at the crowded bar, a server offered us a menu with a selection of over twenty of their handcrafted wines.

"Your admission ticket comes with five samples of your choosing," she explained as she described the red, white, and rosé options. "I'll give you a few moments to make a decision. Let me know if you have any questions."

Bella licked her lips as she perused the list. "How will I ever decide? They all sound so good."

"I'm not much of a wine connoisseur, so name five you want to try, and I'll order those."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, now if it was beer—I might not be so generous," I said with a wink.

Once we placed our orders, we received our first samples quickly. As Bella swirled a glass of Chenin Blanc, I asked her what her favorite part of the house tour had been.

"Oh, the bowling alley," she replied before sipping her drink. "I mean, how fucking cool would it be to have a bowling alley in your basement?"

"Do you like to bowl?" I sniffed the other glass of wine and read its description from the menu. _A magical combination of sun, soil & water makes this Riesling a favorite among our guests._

It smelled like a combination of cat piss and apricots.

"Meh." She shrugged her shoulders. "But, in all honesty, the rest of the place was stuffy as shit."

"Seriously?" I shook my head and snorted. "I thought your _Pride and Prejudice _loving-heart would go all pitter-patter in a place like that."

"What can I say? I love my modern conveniences." She finished her drink. "How 'bout you? What was your favorite part?"

"Watching you reenact the scene from _Forrest Gump_." When we discovered the scene where Forrest ran across America was filmed at the Biltmore Estate, Bella had insisted on recreating the moment.

She smiled at the memory. "Now _that _was fucking awesome; I ran on the same road as Tom Hanks."

"All you were missing was a long-ass beard and a Bubba Gump Shrimp hat," I teased. "Here." I slid my untouched glass of wine across the table. "It's all yours."

After taking a large gulp, she said, "Mmm. Thanks."

**XXX**

By the time our final samples were brought to the table, Bella was beyond tipsy and on her way to being completely smashed.

"Edward, look at the inflatable unicorn horn I just bought Colin Firth. Isn't it the cutest?" she asked as she held her phone screen an inch from my nose.

I gently pried the phone from her hand and said, "Maybe we should skip these last two drinks and get going."

Her lips formed a pout. "No way. I want to drink this Merlot. It's supposed to taste like wood, and I love the taste of wood."

My breath caught in my throat, and I choked a little.

She giggled. Grabbing the wineglass by the stem, she placed it beneath my nose. "Smell."

I took a quick sniff.

She read the wine's description and asked, "Can you detect the essence of blackberries and plums mingled with a hint of oak leaf?"

Before I could respond, she giggled again. "Who comes up with this shit? I mean, it has to be some pretentious fuck, right? Seriously. Who uses words like _mingled _and _essence?_" She took a sip before finishing the rest in one long drink. "Yummy." Her tongue darted out of her mouth to lick a leftover drop from the corner of her lips.

My gaze froze on her mouth, and I felt myself begin to harden. Without realizing what I was doing, I picked up the remaining sample and downed it in one gulp.

A grimace crossed my face. That shit tasted like ass with a side of sauerkraut.

"Hey! That was mine," Bella protested as she lightly pounded a fist on the table.

I gave her a sheepish grin. "Sorry, you seemed to enjoy yours so much that I guess I got tempted."

Her hand covered mine. "Oh, it's okay. I'm sorry for being selfish." Her bloodshot eyes studied my face. "I should have given you a taste."

"And maybe one of these days, I should work up the courage to ask for one," I mumbled beneath my breath.

**XXX**

As we walked to the car, Bella's buzz remained, and she chatted nonstop about our upcoming trip to Savannah.

"I can't believe I'm finally going to see Aro in two days!" she exclaimed.

My brow furrowed. "Aro?"

She covered her mouth with her hand before giggling. "Oops! That was supposed to be a secret."

"Aro Volturi? Is that who you're referring to?" I asked, unwilling to let the subject go.

She paused and said, "Of course, silly. He's the reason I wanted to come to Savannah in the first place." With a serious look, she added, "Alice thinks it's a waste of my time, but I don't. He's real, and I'm real. Right?"

_Huh_?

"I'm not sure what you mean." I scratched my head.

"Alice says I need to find someone real to love, but Aro _is_ real, and so is my love. Real, real, real—just like Aro." She snorted and a gurgle of laughter escaped her. "Oops! I said that already, didn't I?"

An ice-cold knot formed in the pit of my stomach as I digested her words. She_ loves _Aro Volturi_? _He's a celebrity for fuck's sake!

Unable to drop the matter, I asked, "How can you be in love with someone you don't even know? You've never even met the man."

A dreamy expression crossed her face. "He's the one for me; he's my lobster." She grabbed my forearm and leaned close to my ear. "But do me a favor. Don't tell Cullen. He can be such an asshole sometimes, and I don't want him giving me any shit."

My eyes widened as hurt washed over me. "S-sure, Bella."

Once we arrived at the car and got inside, I asked, "What did you mean when you said Aro was your lobster?"

"Like _Friends_, silly. Lobsters mate for life," she mumbled as her eyelids slowly dropped.

Before I could ask her any other questions, I heard the sound of soft snores floating from her side of the vehicle.

**XXX**

**Day Two**

**Savannah, GA**

**BPOV**

"Bella?" A hand gripped my shoulder and shook it softly. "Bella, wake up. We're at the bed-and-breakfast."

"What?" Disoriented from sleep, I forced my eyes open.

"We're in Savannah," Edward quietly responded.

After unbuckling my seatbelt, I stretched my arms. "Wow, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to nap the entire trip." When I felt my head begin to throb, I suddenly remembered all the wine I had drunk earlier that afternoon. Rubbing my forehead, I added, "I think I drank too much at the winery as well." Looking at Edward, I said, "I hope I didn't make too much of an ass of myself."

Not meeting my gaze, he responded, "No, you were fine. I'll get our luggage."

Something in his answer seemed off... His tone had been almost clipped. As I contemplated what had caused the shift in his attitude, he opened my door.

"Are you ready?"

"Sure," I said as I grabbed my bag. "I can carry my suitcase if you would like."

"I've got it."

Pausing, I gripped his arm. "Edward, are you upset with me?"

He stopped and exhaled before turning to face me. "No, of course not. I'm just tired." He gave me a half-smile then continued toward the building.

**AN:**

**So now Edward knows the real reason why Bella wanted to go to Savannah. I would say he's handling it well - wouldn't you? **

**Like Edward, I am not a wine drinker, so I had to ask my co-workers how wine tasting events worked. Picture me asking my colleagues how much wine it would take for someone Bella's size to get drunk. Then picture them asking me why I need to know this. Now, imagine me lying. You get the picture.**

**Many of you have wondered why Bella hasn't realized Edward's feelings for her. You have to remember - even though we are in chapter seven of the story - Bella and Edward are still on day two of the road trip. Patience, my good people. It will happen … eventually. ;)**

**Quite a few movies have been filmed at the Biltmore Estate. Some popular ones include **_**Forrest Gump, The Last of the Mohicans, Patch Adams, Hannibal, and Richie Rich.**_ **I also discovered an older movie called **_**The Swan**_ **was filmed there in the 1950s. LOL**

**Coming up next, their first night in Savannah. **

**Until next time,**

**HE**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Road Trip**

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

**Disclaimer: ****All things Twilight belong solely to Stephenie Meyer. I intend no copyright infringement.**

* * *

**AN: A special thanks to my pre-readers, K, Kay, and KJ. Thanks as always to Fran for editing. All mistakes are my own.**

* * *

**Day Two**

**Savannah, GA**

**BPOV**

"You'll be staying in the Lane Cottage," the innkeeper, an elderly lady with a gentle smile, said as she processed our reservation on her computer. "The room features a king-size bed and a lovely view of the garden. I think you'll enjoy it; it's one of our most romantic spots."

"Super," Edward deadpanned. "Can we get a rollaway cot delivered to the room as well?"

"Oh, dear." She frowned. "I'm afraid we don't have any available at this time."

"Great," Edward muttered under his breath as he ran a hand through his hair. "Can you have some extra blankets delivered to our room instead?"

The innkeeper noted his frustration and looked between the two of us. Concern filled her eyes. "Of course, I'll have those sent within the hour." After she tapped away on her keyboard for a few more moments, she handed Edward a key card. "Breakfast is served from 6 a.m. to 9 a.m. in the dining room, which is located right next to lobby."

"Thanks," he said sarcastically with a forced smile.

**XXX**

Once we arrived in our room, Edward remained sullen. "Would you prefer the closet or dresser?"

"Closet," I said with a furrowed brow. His moodiness was confusing me. "I have a couple of dresses I'd like to hang, but I don't mind sharing."

He nodded and proceeded to unpack.

"Where would you like to have dinner?" In an attempt to lighten the mood, I said, "I'm sure you have all the local restaurants ranked somewhere on that itinerary of yours."

After he hung his last shirt, Edward zipped up his duffle bag and placed it on the top shelf of the closet. "I don't feel like going out. Maybe I'll just order a pizza or something." He shrugged his shoulders.

I scrunched my nose. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Bella, I'm sure. Not all of us had the luxury of a five-hour nap," he snapped with a scowl.

His words stung, and I felt my eyes well up with tears. Even though Edward could be annoying at times, he'd never spoken to me in such a harsh tone before.

He exhaled. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to sound so short." His palm scrubbed his face. "I'm just tired."

I wiped my cheek. "It's okay. I understand. You must be exhausted."

He shook his head. "Yes, but that's no excuse. I've been rude since we arrived, and I apologize."

I chewed on my bottom lip, unsure how to respond. A large part of me believed there was more to the story. He wouldn't behave in this manner simply because he was tired. I decided it was best to give him space. After I swallowed the lump that was still lodged in my throat, I said, "It's okay. I think I'll get cleaned up and head out for a while."

Grabbing my bag of toiletries, I dashed into the bathroom and splashed cold water on my face. Next, I brushed my teeth, then I freed my hair from its ponytail and let it fall into soft waves around my shoulders. When I went back into the bedroom, I found Edward waiting by the door.

He rubbed the back of his neck and looked at me hesitantly. "Do you mind if I tag along?"

I wondered what had caused his change of heart, but decided not to ask. Instead, I replied, "Sure. Do you have any suggestions?"

He smiled. "Nah, let's wing it tonight."

**XXX**

**EPOV**

Bella and I were quiet as we walked downtown–both lost in our own thoughts, I suppose. Guilt consumed me as I thought about how much of a dick I'd been since arriving in Savannah. My mom would have given my butt a good swatting if she saw how I behaved today not only to Bella but also to the sweet, old lady who checked us in at the B&B.

Esme Cullen raised a gentleman, she used to say. Not an asshole.

_Asshole. _

I have to admit it hurt like a bitch when Bella called me that earlier today. Don't they say alcohol is a truth serum? If I'm honest, I do like to push her buttons, because, God, she's so fucking cute when she gets all riled up about something. So, yeah. Maybe I need to back off with the teasing.

And even though I still haven't processed the Aro Volturi bombshell, it isn't fair of me to be angry with her for having a crush on someone else. What I can't accept, though, is that she is in _love _with him. I mean, how can a person be in love with someone they've never met?

Sorry, I just can't buy that shit.

Once we reached the epicenter of town, we settled on a restaurant called the Crystal Beer Parlor.

After we perused the menu that hung on the outside of the building, Bella said, "This place sounds good, and honestly, I think you could use a beer or two." She snickered.

I chuckled. "Perhaps you're right."

Twenty minutes later, we were seated and had placed our orders. "I'm starving. It feels like forever since we last ate," Bella said.

"I snacked a little while you slept, but I'm definitely hungry." Our meal at the Biltmore Estate had not been very substantial; it was what my friend, Emmett, referred to as _frou__-__frou_ food. I was looking forward to eating the huge, juicy burger I had ordered.

When the waitress returned with our drinks, she asked, "Are you folks here for the film festival?"

I shook my head. "I'm not, but my friend is. She's the movie buff."

She gave Bella a brief glance before returning her gaze to me. "Yeah, I'm not into the silver screen myself. I prefer to read a good book."

"Exactly," I grinned.

"Well, enjoy your drinks. I'll go check on your food."

After taking a sip of my cold beer, I looked at Bella. Her mouth twisted into a grimace.

"What's wrong?"

She rolled her eyes. "The waitress."

"What about her?"

She snorted. "She was flirting with you."

My eyes widened, and I coughed to cover up a laugh. "Bella, I highly doubt that—she looked as if she was in her forties."

"So? She was flirting," she said with a huff. Trust me."

I scratched my chin and hummed. "What if she was? What do you care?"

She lifted her hands in the air and groaned. "It's rude. We're out to dinner together! I mean, what if I was your girlfriend or your wife?"

I gulped at her words before rubbing my forehead. "Well, I did call you my friend."

Bella considered what I said. "I guess you're right, but I still don't like her." She crossed her arms against her chest.

As hard as I tried, I couldn't wipe the grin from my face.

"At least you seem to be in a better mood," she said before taking a sip of her Coke.

"The beer helped." I tilted my glass in her direction.

A few moments later, the waitress arrived with our food. "Here you go … one _Big Bleu_ _Burger _and one _Classic Chef Salad._" She set our plate on the table and asked, "Can I get you folks anything else?"

"I'm good," I replied. "Bella?"

"No, everything looks great."

The waitress began to leave then paused and came back to the table. She met my gaze and said, "You know, I was thinking if you have any free time while your friend is busy at the festival, you should call me. I can show you around town. We have some great bookstores." She handed me a slip of paper.

An embarrassed blush swept across my face. "Thanks."

Once she left, Bella shook her head in disgust. "Nope, not interested at all."

Enjoying her reaction, I folded the paper and tucked it inside my pocket.

Bella's fork slipped from her hand and landed on the table. "You can't seriously be considering taking her up on her offer?"

"Why not? It might be nice to have some company while you're out drooling over Aro Volturi."

The words left my mouth before I even realized I had said them.

Bella became pale. "What did you say?"

I pulled at the collar of my shirt. "Shit. Listen. I know about Aro."

"What are you talking about?" She feigned innocence.

"Bella, stop. I know you have feelings for him, and that's the reason you wanted to come to Savannah. You told me all about it earlier today after we left the winery."

"Oh, God," she groaned before burying her head in her hands. "I'm so mortified."

"Why?" Trying to add a bit of levity to the situation, I added, "If anyone should be upset, it should be Leo."

She lifted her head and glared at me. "You're such a dick. This is exactly the reason I didn't want you to know."

I frowned. "Well, I am an asshole. You said so yourself earlier today."

Her mouth gaped open. "I said that?"

I gave her a curt nod.

She cringed and nervously wrung her napkin in her hands. 'Edward, I never meant …" She groaned before continuing, "Obviously, I have diarrhea of the mouth when I drink."

"So, I'm not an asshole?"

"Of course you are." Her eyes widened, then she slapped her forehead. "Shit. That didn't come out the right way. I mean, you're the good kind of asshole."

My eyebrows raised, and my lips twitched. "I didn't realize there were different levels of _assholeness_."

"There are! And you're the best kind! You know, the type you can joke around and have fun with, not the jerky kind." Her eyes met mine. "Can you forgive me? I never meant to hurt you."

I shrugged. "I get it, and there's nothing to forgive."

She sighed then smiled.

"Oh, and Bella?"

"Hmm?"

I gave her a lopsided grin. "I think you're an asshole, too."

**AN:**

**The green-eyed monster has reared its ugly head once again, but this time, it's Bella who ****is affected****. **

**By the way, no** **offense to forty-year-olds. I'm in my forties myself, and I think we are all fabulous. If Edward wasn't so into Bella, I'm sure he would have been all over that. LOL**

**The Crystal Beer Parlor is an actual restaurant in Savannah. Fran, Cheryl, and I ate there right before our encounter with Rob. While we were dining there, I had a huge ass drink, which I believe provided me with just enough of a buzz to remain somewhat calm when we met him. LOL**

**I want to apologize for being behind with my reviews. I am finishing up a big project for work, and my daughter has had softball tournaments the past three weekends. She has two more to go - I hope it's not as hot as it has been. But anyway, I do read them all and appreciate all of your kind words. XXOO**

**Also, thank you to The Lemonade Stand and Random Rita for recommending TRT. :) **

**Coming up next week … bedtime.**

**Until next time,**

**HE**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Road Trip **

**Chapter 9**

* * *

**Disclaimer: ****All things Twilight belong solely to Stephenie Meyer. I intend no copyright infringement.**

* * *

**AN: A special thanks to my pre-readers, K, Kay, and KJ. Thanks as always to Fran for editing. All mistakes are my own.**

* * *

**Bedtime, Day 2**

**Savannah, GA**

**BPOV**

By the time Edward and I returned to our room, he had a slight buzz. "I suggested two beers," I said in a mocking tone, "not four."

He gave me a lopsided grin and shrugged. "I'm on vacation."

"Well, I'm going to take a quick shower then the bathroom is all yours."

"Sure. I'll just read while I wait." After he got a book from his duffle bag, he removed his shoes. Gesturing to the bed, he said, "Do you mind?"

"Knock yourself out," I replied as I observed him meticulously fluff a couple of pillows before plopping down against them. As I turned to go into the bathroom, I paused when he reached inside his pocket and pulled out a pair of dark rim glasses.

I had never seen him in anything other than his sunglasses, so I watched as he placed them on his face.

_Sweet merciful God. _

Perched askew on his nose, the black frames set off his eyes, making them appear greener than normal. Edward looked like a cross between Henry Cavill and Andrew Garfield.

A moment passed, then I heard him clear his throat.

"Bella," he said with a chuckle. "I thought you were headed to the shower."

Blushing at having been caught staring, I mumbled, "Yeah, the shower."

After washing away the day's dirt and grime, I dried my hair and put on a pair of sleep shorts and a tank top. Once I packed away my belongings, I opened the bathroom door and announced, "It's all yours."

When Edward didn't answer, I walked over to him and discovered he had fallen asleep. I gave him a light shake and whispered, "Edward."

No response.

I shook him again, only this time, a bit harder. "Hey, wake up."

Nothing.

Giving it one final attempt, I grabbed his arm and tugged. "Edward, get up. It's your turn to take a shower."

Instead of waking, he flung his arm across his forehead and mumbled, "Bella … shower … naked." He then proceeded to roll over on his side—dead to the world.

My mouth gaped open. _What the hell?_

Shaking my head, I decided I must have misunderstood what he said. After I realized he wasn't going to wake, I resigned myself to the fact that I'd be sleeping on the floor. Grabbing some extra blankets from the closet, I created a makeshift bed.

I checked on Edward once again before I laid down. His book remained next to him, so I set it on the table. Since he was asleep, I took the opportunity to study him for a few moments. He still had on his reading glasses, and even with his eyes closed, I couldn't help but notice how attractive he was.

But not just attractive. Edward Cullen was _sort of hot. _

When Edward suddenly released a loud snore, I jumped back to my senses and removed his glasses, setting them beside his book. Next, I debated on whether or not to remove his jeans, but I decided that was probably not the best idea, given my current state of mind, so I just pulled the covers over him instead before turning off the lights.

Time ticked slowly by, and as much as I tried, I couldn't fall asleep. The hardwood floor was precisely that—hard, and my back was already beginning to ache. I thought about the luxurious king-size bed only a few feet from me … surely it was big enough for both of us.

Standing, I tiptoed over to the bed and got beneath the blankets, sliding my body as close to the edge of the mattress and as far away from Edward as I possibly could get.

_Just to be safe. _

Finally comfortable, I instantly fell asleep.

_I moaned as Aro's arms slipped around my waist, pulling me closer to him. With my back nestled against his chest, I pressed my ass into his growing erection. Want and need swirled through my body as his hand raised my tank top to softly cup my right breast and tease the nipple. He sighed as I reached behind me to slip my fingers beneath the waistband of his underwear. When I grasped his hard cock and began to stroke it, his lips trailed kisses along my shoulder. Shivers ran along my spine, and I called out his name, "Aro!"_

**EPOV**

At the sound of Bella's voice, I awoke to discover her hand wrapped around my engorged dick.

_What the fuck? _I thought, still half-asleep and confused.

Then I heard her moan, "Mmm … Aro."

Talk about a wake-up call; her words cut through me like a sharp knife.

Realizing she was having a dream, I pushed her away and immediately jumped out of the bed. Grabbing a pillow, I placed it over my still semi-erect cock.

Bella's eyes fluttered open, and she took in her surroundings. She sat up and looked at me with startled eyes. "Edward, what's going on?"

"Why don't you tell me?" I spat, my voice not entirely in control. "I just woke up to you giving me a handjob."

Her jaw dropped. "What? No way!"

"Um, I think I can tell when someone has their fucking fingers wrapped around my dick." I said with a huff. "And if it helps jog your memory, you were moaning that movie star's name you're obsessed with while you were doing it."

Bella's face flushed scarlet. "Oh, my God."

As I recalled her sighing Aro's name, my erection immediately went limp, so I tossed the pillow to the floor where I noticed my discarded jeans. Grabbing them, I quickly yanked them on.

"Hey! When you fell asleep, you were wearing your pants." Her forehead scrunched in a frown. "Why did you take them off?"

I gave her an incredulous look. "I guess my balls got sweaty while I was sleeping, and I kicked them off. I don't remember anything, including going to bed with you. I thought I was supposed to sleep on the floor." I sat in the chair before running my hand through my hair. That's when I noticed the pallet of blankets, and my stomach churned.

_Holy shit!_

_Had I crawled into the bed with Bella during the middle of the night? Had I somehow taken advantage of her unconsciously?_

A sheen of sweat broke out on my brow. Turning, I met her gaze, my eyes pleading. "Bella, I'm sorry. I must have gotten into the bed by mistake sometime during the night. I hope you know I would never take advantage of you."

She stood from the bed, rubbing her hands up and down her arms. "Edward, I'm the one who owes you an apology." She paused and exhaled. "You fell asleep in the bed while I was showering. When I couldn't wake you, I tried to sleep on the floor." She pointed to the pallet. "But I couldn't sleep, so I thought you wouldn't mind sharing, you know, since the bed is so large." She chewed her bottom lip before continuing. "I'm sorry. I tried to stay as close to the edge of the mattress as I could." Her eyes filled with tears. "I'm so embarrassed. You must think I'm some perverted horn cat!"

As I processed what Bella said, she began to sob. Unable to stand seeing her cry, I rushed to her side and pulled her into my arms. She melted against me. "Shhh," I whispered as I gently stroked the back of her head. "It's okay. It was an accident. We were both exhausted. There's nothing to forgive."

She lifted her tear-stained face. "But I-I touched your … your man bit. Not that it's a bit. There's probably nothing small about it. Not that I would like to know or can remember. Oh, God. I'll stop talking now."

I chuckled at her word vomit. "Well, my man bit is not offended either if that helps." Using my thumb, I wiped away the wetness from her cheeks. "Now please stop crying."

She rubbed her nose with the back of her hand then smiled. "Thanks, Edward."

"No worries," I said, getting my phone. "But can I ask one more thing?"

She nodded.

"What's a _horn cat_?"

"Edward," she said with a groan. "It's a female version of a horn dog. My friend Alice uses the expression all the time."

I smirked. "I figured, but I wanted to be certain." After I checked the time, I said, "Do you want to have breakfast together before heading out for the day?"

"Sure," she answered. "But why don't you use the bathroom first this time?"

**AN:**

**Oh, boy. Bella's plan didn't quite go the way she expected. **

**Also, Henry and Andrew do not hold a candle to Rob. Please remember, this is fiction. ;)**

**As I was rereading this chapter tonight, I realized most of my Edward characters have sweaty balls. LOL! Wow! What's wrong with me? **

**(That's not an invitation to make a list, Kay.)**

**Next week, Bella panics and calls Alice. **

**On a more serious note, I wanted to take a moment to thank everyone for your thoughts and prayers this week while Maddie was missing. **

**Maddie grew up with my daughter and recently moved to South Carolina. The world is such a scary place; I was terrified for her safety. We are so thankful she is okay.**

**Until next week,**

**HE**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Road Trip **

**Chapter 10**

* * *

**Disclaimer: ****All things Twilight belong solely to Stephenie Meyer. I intend no copyright infringement.**

* * *

**AN: A special thanks to my pre-readers, K, Kay, and KJ. Thanks as always to Fran for editing. All mistakes are my own.**

* * *

**Day 3**

**Savannah, GA**

**BPOV**

Edward and I had breakfast at the inn. Both lost in our thoughts—our conversation was limited at first, centering on our itineraries for the day. I planned on checking out a few of the festival activities while Edward visited the Mercer-Williams House Museum.

"What time does the museum open?"

"Good question," he said, leaning over to get his backpack from the empty chair beside him. "I meant to check last night, but I fell asleep." He removed a pamphlet from the bag's side pocket and scanned it.

As I watched him, visions of him sitting in bed with his _fuck hot_ glasses on flashed through my mind. My body heated at the thought. "Don't you need your glasses?" I blurted without thinking.

He gave me a puzzled look. "Huh?"

My cheeks turned scarlet in embarrassment. "Your glasses. Don't you need them to read?"

"Only when I'm reading for a long time."

I shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly as I drummed my fingers on the table. "That's cool."

He shook his head and chuckled.

Wishing the earth would open up and swallow me whole, I hurried to finish my meal. I haphazardly shoveled food into my mouth and avoided eye contact with him.

"Is that banana good?"

I paused; my confused eyes met Edward's amused ones. Realizing I had almost half a banana shoved inside my mouth, I yanked it from my lips and placed it on my plate.

_Fuck my life! Could this day get any worse?_

Ignoring his comment, I said, "I think I'm going to head on out."

I was ready to bolt when he asked if I would like to meet for a late lunch.

"Um, how about dinner instead?" I suggested as I fidgeted with my napkin.

"Are you sure? I know we'll be on the opposite sides of town, but I don't mind heading in your direction," he offered with a hopeful twinkle in his eye.

"No, I don't want you to rush on my account. Let's plan on meeting at six. Just text me the name of a restaurant."

"If that's what you want." After giving me a half-smile, he wiped his mouth and stood. "Have a good day, Bella."

"You, too," I whispered as I watched him leave the dining room.

The drooping branches of the mossy oak trees created a canopy above my head as I strolled along the sidewalk toward downtown. The majestic beauty of Savannah surrounded me, yet my mind was focused entirely on Edward.

My pulse raced as I remembered the feel of his cock—hard, yet velvety soft against my skin. And even though I had thought it was just a dream, I could still recall the way my body had responded.

Groaning, I berated myself. _Stop thinking about Cullen._

Deciding I needed a distraction, I pulled out my phone to call Alice. As I approached one of the many town squares, I sat on a bench and dialed her number.

She answered after only two rings.

"Bella, I miss you! Tell me everything," she said without taking a breath.

I laughed at her enthusiasm. "Hey, we made it into Savannah last night."

"Any Aro sightings? I read on TMZ he's in town. Someone spotted him at a local coffee shop this morning."

My eyes widened at her news. "Are you shitting me? Which one?"

"Give me a second, and I'll look it up," she said. "I can't believe you don't already know this yourself. Haven't you checked your email or Twitter accounts today?"

"Um … no. I haven't had a chance," I mumbled unable to think of an excuse.

"Okay, here it is … he was seen somewhere called The Sentient Bean on Park Avenue around 8 am."

"Are there any photos posted with the story?"

"Yeah, a couple." She hesitated.

"What's wrong?"

"He was with a few women. I recognize Jane, his personal assistant, but the other two—I've never seen either of them before."

My heart sank. "Well, that doesn't necessarily mean anything … Maybe they're from the college." Digging into my bag, I pulled out my water bottle and took a long gulp.

"Probably," she said. "And how are things going with Edward? Has he been a complete dick?"

When she mentioned the word dick, I choked, spewing water from my mouth. I coughed as I tried to regain my breath.

"So, what about Edward? Have you changed your mind about his looks? Even if he's as big of an asshole as you say, you have to admit it; the man is fine."

Even though I agreed with her_, _I wasn't ready to open that can of worms just yet. Knowing my best friend, she would ask a thousand questions about my sudden change of attitude. How can I explain something to her that I don't quite understand myself?

"Alice, I don't want to discuss Cullen at the moment." My voice sounded a bit harsher than I had intended.

"Are you okay? You sound upset."

"Yes," I said with a sigh. "I didn't mean to snap. I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Probably all of the excitement," she responded. "What are your plans for today?"

"Nothing in particular, I'm just going to wander around for a bit and make sure I know where the theater for tomorrow's presentation is located."

"Don't forget to eat at Paula Deen's restaurant."

Alice was a huge Food Network junkie. Whenever she wasn't working, she was more than likely at home watching the latest _Chopped _competition. The girl's food knowledge seriously rivaled that of Alton Brown, and the way she talked about Ina Garten, you would think they were long-lost relatives.

"But I heard it isn't very good," I said with a grimace.

"It doesn't matter," she said. "Go and have a glass of sweet tea. You can't visit Savannah without eating at The Lady and Sons. Maybe you'll see Jamie or Bobby."

"Okay. I promise."

"Well, I need to get back to work. Make sure to call me after you see Aro tomorrow."

"I will. Talk with you soon."

After finishing my call, I opened my Twitter account and discovered multiple tweets about Aro's visit to Savannah.

_Savannah welcomes Hollywood heartthrob. __AroVolturi_ _ SCAD_

_AroVolturi_ _spotted TheSentinentBean_

_AroVolturi_ _out and about with mystery ladies _

Clicking on the link associated with the third tweet, I found a photograph of Aro and three women entering a car outside the cafe. Like Alice mentioned, one was indeed his assistant Jane. I studied the faces of the other two ladies but didn't recognize them. They both appeared to be in their early twenties and were beautiful.

Trying not to dwell on the unknown, I focused my attention on Aro, who wore a casual white tee and faded jeans. _Holy hell,_ the man was sex personified. He had on his trademark black baseball cap and mirrored aviators.

Then it hit me … I was going to see him in the flesh tomorrow. I released a tiny squeal before standing.

Lifting my phone, I stared at his photo once more. But instead of focusing on Aro, I found myself wondering what Cullen would look like in aviators. At the thought, my stomach fluttered, and I involuntarily licked my lips.

Realizing I was daydreaming about Edward again, I groaned with frustration, shoving my phone into my bag.

Determined to move my attention from Edward Cullen, I continued on my journey downtown.

**EPOV**

Shoulders dropped, I shuffled out of the inn and made my way toward Bull Street where the Mercer-William House was located.

_Why did I have to make that dumbass remark about the banana? _

_Shit! I made her so uncomfortable she couldn't wait to get away from me!_

I cringed as I recalled Bella's expression when I suggested meeting for lunch. She had looked as if the idea made her ill.

Spotting a bench, I stopped to sit. Burying my face into my hands, I thought about what had occurred at breakfast and earlier in bed.

Just when it seemed like we were becoming closer, everything went to shit. First, I found out about her feelings for that fucker, Aro Volturi, then she had to go and have that damn dream.

Fuck ... just thinking about waking up with her hand wrapped around me made my dick hard again.

Groaning, I threw my backpack on my lap, took a deep breath, and yanked at my hair.

_Pull it together, Edward. _

_She_ _wasn't thinking about you._

_She_ _isn't interested in you._

_She_ _loves him._

The last thought was enough to deflate my dick once again.

After allowing myself a few more moments of self-pity, I stood and headed off to the museum.

**AN:**

**These two are a hot mess! The Aro encounter is coming up soon, and this should ****have an impact on** **their relationship. If you want a peek at what Aro looks like - I posted a picture in my FB group - Honeymoon Edward Fics. Thanks to Sharon, Glinda, and Lizzie for your suggestions. :****)**

**No offense to anyone who likes The Lady and Sons restaurant - my visit was years ago, and ****at that time, ****it wasn't very good. Perhaps it is better now? **

**Is anyone a Food Network junkie like Alice? I would like to have Ina Garten's life - drinking wine while I make a perfect, roasted chicken in my East Hampton home. **

**Until next time,**

**HE**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Road Trip **

**Chapter 11**

* * *

**Disclaimer: ****All things Twilight belong solely to Stephenie Meyer. I intend no copyright infringement.**

* * *

**AN: A special thanks to my pre-readers, K, Kay, and KJ. Thanks as always to Fran for editing. All mistakes are my own.**

* * *

**Day 3**

**Savannah, GA**

**BPOV**

I arrived at the restaurant ten minutes before six. Edward waited at the entrance; however, he wasn't alone. A tall, willowy blonde stood at his side, and they appeared to be engaged in a conversation.

A burning sensation spread throughout my chest at the sight of the two of them together.

Wincing at the pain, I rubbed at the ache and wondered if I had indigestion.

As I tried to remember what I had eaten for lunch, I heard Edward call my name.

"Bella?"

I lifted my head and discovered him staring at me. Concern flashed in his eyes.

"Hey," I grumbled.

"Are you okay? You look as though you're in pain."

"I think I might have a small case of heartburn or something."

His mouth twisted into a scowl. "Do you want to go back to the room? I can get an Uber."

I shook my head. "No, I think I'll be fine." I glanced around and noticed the woman he had been talking with was gone. "Where's your friend? Will she be joining us for dinner?"

His forehead wrinkled. "What friend?"

"The lady you were with …"

"The blonde?"

I nodded once again.

Understanding dawned across his features before his lips twitched. "She works at the restaurant; she's a hostess."

"Oh ... I thought … nevermind."

"You thought what?"

"Nothing," I mumbled beneath my breath. He sighed before running a hand through his hair.

"What?" I asked at his reaction.

Instead of replying, he gave his head a light shake. "Are you ready to go inside?"

"Sure."

Once we were seated, a server brought our menus. "Welcome to Spanky's. My name is Billy. Can I get you some drinks?"

"A glass of ice water for me, please," I requested, then returned to browsing the menu selections.

"And for you, sir?"

"Do you have Blue Moon on tap?" Edward asked. Billy nodded. "I'll take a glass."

After the server left, I arched a brow at Edward. "I'm cutting you off at two beers tonight, mister."

He gave me a bittersweet smile before saying, "Yeah, we definitely don't want any repeats of last night happening."

Shit. Way to put your foot in your mouth, I thought. I wanted to say something to make it better but wasn't sure what that could be, so I remained quiet.

An awkward silence filled the air as we perused our menus. I was grateful when Billy reappeared to take our orders.

"I'll have the chicken fingers."

Edward rubbed his jaw before selecting the crawfish special.

"Sounds great," Billy said. After taking our menus, he walked away.

Repulsed by Edward's order, I shuddered. "_Eww_."

"What?"

I groaned. "_Crawfish_?"

"Yeah?"

"Oh, come on. They're nothing more than aquatic insects."

"But they taste _so good._"

"Please tell me you don't suck their heads."

"I may be adventurous, but I _never _suck head." He chuckled, shooting a wink in my direction.

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "You're such a perv."

His face dropped at my statement. He exhaled and said, "Bella, I owe you an apology. I shouldn't have made that comment this morning about the banana. I obviously made you uncomfortable."

Pausing, I chewed my bottom lip. "No, it's fine. I know you were teasing. I was just embarrassed from what happened earlier at the hotel." A dry laugh escaped me. "Shit, I still am."

Edward reached across the table and took my hand. "Bella, there's no reason to feel that way. I meant what I said this morning." His gaze met mine. "Now, let's put it behind us and enjoy the rest of our trip."

Seeing the sincerity in his eyes, I knew I could trust his words.

"All right," I whispered with a shy grin.

He gave my fingers a gentle squeeze before releasing them. "How was your day? What exciting things did you do?"

After tucking a stray piece of hair behind my ear, I replied, "I just strolled around downtown and browsed in a few of the shops. I also found the theater where the movie is showing tomorrow."

"Where did you have lunch?"

"At The Lady and Sons."

He tilted his head. "Is that Paula Deen's place?"

"Yeah, Alice loves the Food Network, so I promised her I would go. I wasn't very hungry though, so I only had dessert—key lime pie."

Edward moaned. "Key lime is my favorite. Please lie and tell me it wasn't good."

I giggled. "I've had better. Alice actually makes one that is _to die for._ If you're nice, I'll ask her to make you one sometime."

He gave me a lopsided grin. "Oh, Bella, I can be _very nice_."

My face flushed at his innuendo. Unsure how to respond to his playful banter, I threw my napkin at him.

Edward laughed before asking, "Now tell me, what does tomorrow exactly entail? I know you are seeing Aro's latest film, but what else?"

"After the movie, he'll appear on stage for a question-and-answer session."

"Will you have the opportunity to meet him?"

My breath caught in my throat at the thought of meeting Aro. I can't even imagine how I would act if I were ever given the chance.

"No, unfortunately, there's not a meet and greet for the general public, but I can take pictures during his interview."

"Well, that's good at least," Edward said.

Leaning forward in my chair, I rested my hand under my chin. "And what about you? How was your day?"

**EPOV**

Right after I finished telling Bella about my tour of the Mercer-Williams House, our waiter arrived with the food.

"Chicken fingers for the lady," he said as he set a plate in front of Bella, "and the crawfish special for the gentleman."

"Thanks," I said.

"Is there anything else I can get for either of you?" Looking at me, he asked, "Another Blue Moon?"

"No, I'll stick with water for the rest of the evening." As I answered him, I gave Bella a smirk.

"I'll be back in a few minutes to see if you need anything," Billy replied before leaving.

After inspecting my large dish of crawfish, fries, and corn on the cob, I was excited to get started. "Wow, this looks great."

Bella snorts. "How much food did you order?"

"Why? Did you change your mind?" I lifted a crawfish in the air and wiggled it close to her face.

"Edward, stop! Get that thing away from me."

"I'm more than willing to share."

She cringed. "No way. Keep your mudbugs to yourself."

Twisting one apart, I removed its tail and dipped it into a bowl of cajun sauce. After popping it into my mouth, I said, "Mmm."

Bella made a fake gagging gesture. "I don't know what's more disgusting—those things or your gas station hot dog."

I hid a smile behind the rim of my glass before I took a sip of my drink—grateful Bella was finally behaving like her usual self. "Sorry you find my eating habits so offensive."

"Laugh it up now, but I seem to recall you getting sick after you ate that hot dog."

I felt my dick get hard as I remembered what had caused my reaction in the car that day, and it sure as hell wasn't because of a hot dog.

_Damn it. _

In an attempt to cool off, I grabbed my glass of water and downed the rest in one gulp.

Bella cleared her throat, "Thirsty?"

I nodded. "The sauce has a bit of a kick towards the end."

She looked at me skeptically before shrugging her shoulders.

**-TRT-**

After dinner, I asked Bella if she wanted to take a walk before going back to the inn. Call me masochistic, but I was desperate to spend as much time with her as possible before heading to bed.

"Yeah, I'd like that," she said, meeting my gaze."It's such a lovely evening."

The last remains of daylight streaked across the sky. Since most of the shops had already closed, the streets were relatively empty.

Bella and I walked quietly, each wrapped up in our own thoughts. Mine centered on the proximity of her hand and my own. My fingers twitched, longing to entwine with hers.

By the time we made it to Bay Street, darkness had fallen over the city. The warm glow from a nearby restaurant lighted our path as we continued on our journey. As we approached its entrance, Bella paused.

I stopped and looked at her. Her eyes were wide, and even though it was dark, I could see that the color in her face had drained.

"Bella?" I said as I lightly grasped her forearm. "What's wrong?"

"Drawers," she gasped in reply.

* * *

**AN:**

**So, who thinks Bella was suffering from heartburn? **

**There is a restaurant called Spanky's in Savannah. I had dinner there with Fran and Cheryl who if I recall both had a bucket of some alcohol. LOL! We also got to meet a fellow ****fanfic** **writer/reader for the first time. Shout out to Mary! **

**I didn't go into great detail about the Mercer-Williams House. I have never visited; my husband, however, did and loved it. He purchased one of Jim Williams' plates at the museum - it is a piece of Blue Willow if anyone cares - so we have that displayed at our house. Between the two of us, my hubby is the movie nut. I am the book lover. **

**Coming up next, what in the hell does "**_**drawers" **_**mean? (And Aro!)**

**Until next time,**

**HE**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Road Trip **

**Chapter 12**

* * *

**Disclaimer: ****All things Twilight belong solely to Stephenie Meyer. I intend no copyright infringement.**

* * *

**AN: A special thanks to my pre-readers, K, Kay, and KJ. Thanks as always to Fran for editing. All mistakes are my own.**

**EPOV**

"Drawers," Bella cried in a shrill voice, gaining the notice of a couple who had just exited from the restaurant.

"Can we help you?" the woman inquired as she eyed us cautiously.

"Drawers," Bella repeated, raising her finger and pointing at the man. "I have your drawers."

Confused as fuck about what was going on, my mouth hung open as I looked between the two of them.

_Shit._

It was Aro Volturi.

"You have my _drawers_?" Aro asked with a heavy accent. His head tilted to the side. "Pardon? I'm Italian; I don't understand the meaning."

His companion muttered, "It's not just you. I'm American, and I don't get it either."

I gently grasped Bella's still outstretched hand and cupped her cheek to get her attention. When her gaze met mine, I narrowed my eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"About …" I lowered my voice and jutted my chin toward Aro, "having his drawers?"

Her eyes widened, and she smacked her forehead. "Oh. I meant his swimming trunks." Swinging to face Aro, she said, "I own your swimming trunks. I purchased them at an auction. My friend Alice teases me and says I own your underwear. She calls them _Aro's Drawers_." Bella said the last two words using air quotations.

Even though Aro didn't appear to comprehend everything she had said, he paled at the word _underwear_ and took a step back.

"I have them with me." She opened her purse and removed a Ziplock bag. "I brought them just in case I got the opportunity to meet you."

Aro stared at the bag which Bella thrust in his direction for a few moments before hesitantly accepting it. He then removed the item of clothing and held it in the air for a closer look.

Expecting to see a pair of board shorts, I was not prepared for the harsh reality of what was in his hands, and my stomach flipped at the sight.

_Holy Michael Phelps_!

Aro was holding a tiny fucking Speedo.

_A._

_Tiny._

_Yellow._

_Speedo._

Aro laughed, apparently delighted by Bella having his _drawers_. "I remember these. I wore them in my film, _Dog Days_."

I rolled my eyes. _Dog Days_ had to be one of the worst films ever produced. I couldn't believe Bella went to see that movie let alone bought a prop from it.

"You're so pretty," Bella said in a dreamy voice as she stared at Aro.

"Pretty?"

"_So pretty_."

Aro scratched his head; his brow furrowed. "Sorry? I don't understand."

I pinched my nose and sighed. What was so fucking difficult to understand? "She means handsome."

He chuckled. "Oh. Thank you." Gesturing to the Speedo, he asked, "Do you want me to sign this?"

Bella nodded.

The woman handed him a black sharpie. "What's your name?"

Bella nodded once again.

Aro smiled as he waited for her response, but she continued staring at him with a dazed expression.

"Her name is Bella," I said with a huff.

"Beautiful," he replied. "It's fitting."

She giggled.

My fists clenched at my side.

"Are you here for the festival?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Have you seen my movie yet, or will tomorrow be the first time?"

Her eyes widened, snapping her from her dazed expression. "No, not yet. I live in Kentucky, and we don't have movie theaters."

I coughed to cover a laugh as I watched Aro's puzzled reaction.

"Um," he said, "well, okay. I hope you like it."

Once he finished signing the trunks, Bella asked, "Can we take a picture together?"

"Sure."

After she removed her phone from her bag, I said, "Here, give it to me. I'll take it for you."

"Thanks."

I gritted my teeth when Aro placed his hand on Bella's lower back. After swallowing my jealousy, I counted. "One … two … three."

But instead of smiling, Bella stuck out her tongue, lifted her hands into the air, and made _rock on_ signs.

Groaning internally, I snapped the picture and said, "Let's try another one. _Smile this time, Bella._" After counting once more, I watched with amusement as she did the same thing.

Aro looked at her and asked, "You like the _heavy _music?"

She blinked up at him. "Huh?"

Not willing to let her moment be ruined, I turned to the woman and asked, "Do you mind taking a photo of the three of us?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Fine."

Standing beside Bella, I enclosed one of her hands in mine then placed my other arm around her shoulders, stroking my fingers along the back of her neck.

Almost immediately, her head whipped in my direction. "What are you doing?"

_BINGO._

I met her confused gaze and whispered, "Trying to snap you back into reality. Now, take a deep breath and relax. If you need to squeeze my hand or step on my foot to keep calm, do it."

Bella closed her eyes for a moment then reopened them.

"Are you guys ready?" the woman called.

"Ready?" I mouthed.

Bella nodded then turned and smiled sweetly at the camera.

After taking the photo, the woman handed me the phone and turned to Aro. "Babe, we need to go. You're lucky we haven't attracted a crowd as it is."

"Okay, sweetheart." He kissed her lightly.

Bella's face fell, but she tried to compose herself. She seemed to be on the verge of tears and unable to speak, so I offered my hand to Aro. "Thanks for everything."

"It was my pleasure," he said, shaking my hand before leading the woman to a waiting car and driving away into the dark Savannah night.

**AN:**

**This chapter has a small nod to the time I met Jackson Rathbone. The first thing I said to him was - "I ****have** **your pants." He ****pretty much ****looked at me like I was a lunatic until I calmed down and explained.** **Unfortunately****, I didn't ****have** **an Edward around to handle the situation for me.**

**When I met Rob, I thought I played it ****really ****cool, but I discovered afterward I did, in fact, say some stupid shit like - "We don't ****have** **movie theaters in Ohio." Oh well, I'm sure others ****have** **said far worse - at least that's what I like to tell myself.**

**Has anyone ever made an ass out of yourself in front of a celebrity? Please share your story, so Bella and I will feel ****a bit ****better.**

**Until next time,**

**HE**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Road Trip **

**Chapter 13**

**Disclaimer: ****All things Twilight belong solely to Stephenie Meyer. I intend no copyright infringement.**

* * *

**AN: A special thanks to my pre-readers, K, Kay, and KJ. Thanks as always to Fran for editing. All mistakes are my own.**

* * *

**Day 3 - Evening**

**Savannah, GA**

**EPOV**

Bella remained quiet during the rest of our journey to the inn. From the corner of my eye, I could see her lips tremble as she fought to keep her emotions in check. Although I ached to comfort her, I knew it was best not to say anything until we got back to our room; so I offered my hand, and she accepted it.

As we walked, I looked down at our entwined fingers. Bella's grip on my hand was so tight it was as if I was her lifeline — the only thing keeping her from falling apart. I gave her fingers a tender squeeze, and her gaze met mine.

A lone tear fell from her eye.

I stopped and lifted my other hand to her cheek to wipe away the wetness. "We're almost there. It'll be okay."

She nodded, then she gave me a weak smile.

We continued on our way, and ten minutes later, we arrived at the bed-and-breakfast.

As soon as we entered the room, Bella reached for me and buried her head against my chest, sobbing.

Wrapping her in my arms, I stroked her hair as she wept. When her tears finally subsided, I tilted her chin up and looked into her eyes. "Are you all right?"

She shook her head, pulling from my grasp and crossing the room. After grabbing a few tissues, she sat on the bed and blew her nose. "Oh, God. I'm so embarrassed."

I walked over and sat next to her. "Bella, you have no reason to be."

She scoffed. "Seriously? I acted like a complete imbecile!"

"Hey," I said as I scooted closer to her and took one of her hands in mine. "Please don't shut me out."

She took a deep breath and faced me. "I can't believe what a fool I've been. I never had a chance. Did you see the woman he was with? She had to be a supermodel. I must have been crazy to think I would ever have a shot with someone like Aro Volturi."

"Bella, trust me. If Aro met you under different circumstances, you would have more than a chance."

She rolled her eyes.

"No, listen," I said. "You're the complete package. Intelligent. Compassionate. Funny. That woman tonight … there's no comparison. Sure, she's attractive, but her beauty is something I see every day; there's nothing remarkable about it. Your beauty, though … your beauty is something completely different; it's original. I could circle the entire world and never find anyone as lovely or as unique as Bella Swan." I raked a hand through my hair and cleared my throat. "So, please never think otherwise. You are more than worthy of Aro Volturi. It's he who's not worthy of you."

Bella stared at me, eyes widened in astonishment. "Th-thank you." Her voice cracked with emotion.

**XXX**

Once we finished talking, I convinced Bella to take a shower. I used the time to change and make a place to sleep on the floor.

When she came out of the bathroom, she eyed the stack of blankets I had arranged into a makeshift mattress and blushed.

"I'm going to shower in the morning, but I need to brush my teeth," I said as I grabbed my toiletry bag.

"Sure, the bathroom is all yours."

As I walked past her, I could smell the fresh scent of her shampoo. Its fragrance reminded me of the strawberry pie my mother used to make every Fourth of July. When I closed my eyes to revel in the scent, I lost track of my surroundings and slammed into the wall next to the bathroom door.

**XXX**

**BPOV**

"Shit."

My brow furrowed in concern. "Are you okay?"

Without meeting my eyes, he muttered, "Yeah." Then he disappeared into the bathroom.

After I put away my things, I got into bed. My thoughts drifted once again to the ass I had made of myself in front of Aro. In all honesty, I couldn't even remember half of what had occurred; the entire meeting had seemed somewhat surreal.

When Edward reappeared from the bathroom, I asked him to fill in the blanks.

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Are you sure?"

_Great. _By his response, I guess things must have been much worse than I imagined.

I nodded and smiled. "I can handle it; I promise." Patting the empty spot next to me, I added, "Come, sit here."

After getting his phone, he sat on the bed, and we faced each other.

"So, how much do you remember?" he asked.

"Just the end," I answered. Even though I didn't say it aloud, we both knew I was talking about the part where I discovered Aro had a girlfriend.

"Well, you certainly know how to get someone's attention." Edward laughed.

"Shit. What did I do?"

"Um, you blurted out something about having his _drawers_."

I buried my head into my pillow and screamed. "I'm going to murder Alice! She's the one who calls them by that fucking nickname."

"If it helps, I don't think he ever understood what you were saying."

My eyes widened with hope. "Really?"

Edward nodded, but his lips twitched. "Really. Language seemed to be a bit of a barrier for him. Like when you said he was _so pretty_; he had no idea what you meant."

I groaned. "Kill me now." Looking at him, I said, "So, that has to be the worst of it, right?"

He scrubbed a hand across his jaw. "It _was_ until you asked to take a picture with him."

"Dear Lord, what did I do? Grab his junk?"

Edward's face reddened, and his mouth thinned. "No. Why? Did you want to grab his junk?"

"Of course not."

He scoffed. "Here. It would be easier if I just show it to you." He turned on his phone and handed it to me.

Just as I started to believe I couldn't feel any more humiliated than I already was, my heart sank at the image before my eyes. "What in the hell am I doing?"

Edward shrugged. "An impression of Billy Idol?"

"I can't believe I have a picture with Aro Volturi, and I look like some raging lunatic."

"Wait," he said, taking the phone from my hand. "I took another one. Don't worry. I can crop it so I'm not in the picture."

When I took the phone back from him, I saw a different photograph. This one was of Aro, Edward, and me, and surprisingly, I looked relaxed and happy.

Suddenly, a memory flashed through me.

_Edward's fingers caressing the nape of my neck. _

_His warm breath whispering in my ear._

"You calmed me down," I said, meeting his gaze. "I remember."

"I knew you would be disappointed if you didn't get a good picture."

I stared at the photo. Aro's image faded into the background as I studied Edward's arm wrapped protectively around my shoulders and recalled his words from earlier this evening.

_I could circle the entire world and never find anyone as lovely_ _or __as unique as Bella Swan._

"Edward, don't crop it," I said, swallowing around a lump in my throat. "It's perfect just as it is."

**AN:**

* * *

Thank you for sharing your celebrity encounters. I few seriously made me laugh out loud.

I hope everyone is having a great Thursday.

Until next time,

HE


	14. Chapter 14

**The Road Trip **

**Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer: ****All things Twilight belong solely to Stephenie Meyer. I intend no copyright infringement.**

* * *

**AN: A special thanks to my pre-readers, K, Kay, and KJ. Thanks as always to Fran for editing. All mistakes are my own.**

* * *

**Day 3 - Evening**

**Savannah, GA**

**EPOV**

A small yawn left Bella's lips as she handed my phone back to me. "Sorry," she said with a blush.

I looked at the time. It was after midnight. "No worries. It's late." I gave her a reassuring smile. "What time is the screening tomorrow?"

Her brow furrowed as she considered what I said. "Oh, I don't think I'll go."

I tilted my head in confusion. "Why not? It's the reason you wanted to come to Savannah in the first place."

She stared at her hands. "I'm too embarrassed to attend. What if Aro sees me? It would be mortifying."

Even though I wasn't thrilled about her feelings for Aro, I didn't want Bella to miss the screening. I knew she would regret it.

Placing my fingers below her chin, I lifted her face up toward mine. "Bella, you have nothing to be embarrassed about. I'm sure you're not the first fan who has acted nervously around him. And didn't you say there wasn't a meet and greet at the event anyway?"

She gave a small nod.

"Well, then, I'd say you're worrying over nothing. Go and enjoy yourself."

She chewed on her bottom lip for a few moments before saying, "You're probably right. I'll sleep on it and decide in the morning."

I reached over and squeezed her hand. "Sounds like a plan." I stood from the bed and stretched. "I'm going to change for bed."

"Okay," she replied before crawling beneath the blankets.

By the time I returned to the bedroom, Bella was fast asleep.

**XXX**

**Day 4 Morning**

The next morning, I awoke to find Bella already dressed. "Good morning," I said as I sat up and lifted my arms into the air. "What time is it?"

When she didn't respond, I turned in her direction and discovered her staring at me wide-eyed with her mouth gaped open. "Bella? Are you all right?"

"Huh?" She shook her head before meeting my gaze. "Yeah, of course." She gestured toward me with her hand. "I just didn't expect to see you … n-nude first thing in the morning."

Realizing I was bare-chested, I chuckled and grabbed the discarded T-shirt that lay on the floor next to my bed. "Sorry, I must have taken it off during the middle of the night. I didn't mean to startle you with my nudity, but then again, I didn't realize you'd be so affected."

She rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Please. I'm not affected. Disturbed maybe, but not affected. Yuck, Cullen."

I grinned widely. "Whatever you say. Oh, by the way, you have a bit of drool on the corner of your bottom lip."

"What?" she said before wiping at her mouth. Once she realized what I had said, a frustrated growl escaped her throat. Grabbing a pillow from the bed, she threw it in my direction, hitting me in the head. "You're so irritating this morning. And to think I was going to ask you to attend the screening with me."

My attention piqued at her words. "You are?"

"No. I _was_," she grumbled. "But now, I'm not so sure."

I stood and walked over to where she sat. "Come on. I was only teasing. If you would still like me to go to the festival with you, I'd love to."

**XXX**

**BPOV**

Edward stood in front of me with his arms crossed in front of his still naked chest. His T-shirt remained balled up in his grasp.

_Holy six-pack! _

_The man was ripped__. Well, maybe ripped wasn't the correct word, but Cullen was __definitely __drool-worthy._

A rush of dizziness swept over me when I noticed the line of dark hair leading from his belly to the waistband of his low slung pajama pants. Unable to meet his gaze, I studied my nails as I tried to calm the fuck down.

"Bella?" he said when I didn't reply.

"Hmm?" I croaked.

"Are you okay?"

Instead of answering, I nodded.

With a deep sigh, he said. "I'll go shower. Maybe you'll decide in the meantime."

After he left the room, I fell backward onto the mattress and bit my fist to stifle a groan.

What the hell was wrong with me? Why was I acting like some bitch in heat over a fucking set of abs?

And abs that belonged to Cullen no less.

Willing myself to think about someone else, I focused on Aro. But as soon as my thoughts shifted, Edward's face appeared, along with his words from the evening before.

_I could circle the entire world and __never find anyone_ _as lovely_ _or __as unique as Bella Swan._

"Aargh!" I groaned. "If he has to have such perfect man steaks, why does he have to be so sweet, too?"

"What did you say about steak?"

I yelped and sat up, clutching my heart.

Edward stood in the bathroom doorway with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"You scared the shit out of me!" I said before adding, "And what the fuck! Can you please put some clothes on?"

His eyes popped, then he held his hands up in surrender. "Sorry, I forgot my stuff. I was just coming out here to get it."

I huffed. "Well, hurry. Not everyone wants to see your pecs."

A grin crossed his face. "Noticed them, did you?"

"It's kind of hard not to with you parading around half-naked all morning." I turned my head in the opposite direction.

"Yeah, you're definitely not affected." He chuckled before returning to the bathroom.

**XXX**

"Are you going to talk to me?" Edward asked before shoveling a bite of pancakes into his mouth.

I shot him a glare and sighed. "I'm still deciding."

He wiped his face and took a drink of his coffee. "I don't understand why you're so pissed."

I'm not pissed at you. I'm pissed at myself for having stupid, girly thoughts about you.

But there's no way in hell I'm going to tell him that.

"It's called respect, Edward. How would you feel if I walked around nude in front of you?"

He gave me a lopsided grin and shrugged. "I'm not sure. If it would make you feel better, you can walk around naked the rest of our stay, and I'll let you know."

"Ugh! You're such a pig!" I threw my napkin at him.

"Hey! Quit throwing stuff at me," he said with a laugh.

"Quit making me _want _to throw stuff at you." My lips twitched.

He snorted before saying, "Can we call a truce?"

I smiled and nodded.

"So … the film festival. Am I invited or not?" He raked a hand through his hair.

"You really want to go?"

"Sure. I've never been to one before; it should be interesting."

"You promise not to give me any shit?"

He placed his hand on his chest and gasped. "Me? I'd never. And you know what … I'll even wear a shirt."

"Why you …" I grabbed the closest thing to my hand and flung it in his direction.

When my spoon landed on the table next to ours, Edward and I broke into a fit of laughter.

**XXX**

The audience applauded enthusiastically as the film ended, and I leaned toward Edward, "How did you like it?"

"It was better than I expected."

I arched an eyebrow. "And Aro? Did you think he did well? There's already Oscar buzz about his performance."

"He was good," he said before adding, "not as good as, say, Leonardo DiCaprio, but who is?"

I smacked his shoulder. "Will you stop?"

He winked at me; then the weirdest thing happened … my stomach flipped.

While I contemplated my reaction, a man appeared on the stage and introduced Aro. Everyone cheered as Aro made his way onto the center of the platform.

After they both took a seat, the man began asking Aro a series of questions about his films and personal life.

When the interviewer asked him about dealing with crazed fans, I burrowed into my chair and held my breath.

Edward must have noticed my discomfort because his hand suddenly enclosed mine.

"Aw, yes. Sometimes, the fans are over happy to see me," Aro answered in a thick, Italian accent.

The crowd laughed.

"Have you encountered any fans during your stay in Savannah?"

"Yes. I met a couple who own my Speedo from _Dog_ _Days_. I signed it for them." He grinned widely.

"Your Speedo?"

Aro nodded. "Yes, the wife carried it in a plastic bag."

The crowd laughed.

My cheeks flooded with heat.. Aro had thought Edward and I were married.

"And the husband was okay with this?" the interviewer asked incredulously.

Aro shrugged. "He seemed like he had no problem. They were both very nice."

The interviewer changed the subject.

Relief filled me until Edward gave my hand a tender squeeze and whispered in my ear. "Hey there, Mrs. Cullen."

**AN:**

**Sorry for the delay. Softball has been my life the past few weekends.**

**Thank you as well for all the kind words. They mean so much. **

**I just finished writing the chapter where Edward threads Bella's needle. So, its coming eventually. *Spoiler Alert* - so are B & E.**

**I hope everyone has a great weekend.**

**Until next time,**

**HE**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Disclaimer: ****All things Twilight belong solely to Stephenie Meyer. I intend no copyright infringement.**

* * *

**AN: A special thanks to my pre-readers, K, Kay, and KJ. Thanks as always to Fran for editing. All mistakes are my own.**

* * *

**BPOV**

**Day 4 **

**Savannah, GA**

**Afternoon and Evening**

_Mrs. Cullen. _

All I could think about were those two words... those two simple words. Closing my eyes, I could imagine the caress of his warm breath and the sound of his voice whispering into my ear. And even an hour later, I still experienced the same reaction. Instead of feeling irritated or annoyed with him, I felt a fury of desire tremble within me.

"Bella?"

At the sound of Edward's voice, I snapped out of my musing and met his gaze across the table. My face flushed at his intense stare; it seemed as if he could read my mind. "Wh-what?"

"I asked if you plan on going to the award ceremony tomorrow." He leaned forward and steepled his fingers beneath his chin. "Are you okay? You seem out of it."

_Out of it. _

Maybe out of my mind, I thought to myself.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I gave him a reassuring smile while I tried to think of an excuse for my behavior. I watched a waitress deliver food to the booth next to ours. "Just hungry."

"And the ceremony?"

Shit. I completely forgot he asked about that. In fact, I had forgotten entirely about the award ceremony. Aro was receiving the Distinguished Performance Award from the college, and I had purchased tickets to the presentation so I could hear his acceptance speech in person.

"Um, no. I don't think I'll go."

"Why not?" He asked. "I hope you aren't upset about today. Sure, he mentioned the encounter, but I thought it went well. Hell, he even said you were nice."

"No, it's not that—"

"Oh, I know what it is," he interrupted with a grimace. He ran his hand through his hair and exhaled. "It's because he thought we were married. That's what's bothering you."

My mouth gaped open. I wasn't entirely surprised by what he said, but more so, by how he said it. Edward seemed hurt.

"No, Edward, you're wrong." I grasped his forearm when he didn't look at me, but as soon as my skin met his, it felt as if my blood ignited. "I-It's not the end of the world if he thinks we're married."

A day or two ago, I would have reacted differently, but I'm starting to realize my feelings for Aro aren't what I thought they were. In all honesty, I had no idea what I was feeling—period. Releasing his arm, I picked up my drink and took a long gulp.

"_Really_?" he asked skeptically.

"Really," I repeated. Desperate to change the subject, I asked, "When do you think the food will get here?"

"But I don't understand. Why the sudden change of heart? And why don't you want to go tomorrow?"

God, why won't he drop it?

"I just changed my mind. _Okay_?" I lashed out at him. "If I wanted to discuss my feelings, I would have called Dr. Phil."

I felt like an asshole as soon as the words left my mouth. "Shit. I'm sorry." I rubbed my forehead and sighed. "Can we please stop talking about Aro Volturi for the rest of the evening?"

**EPOV**

Our food arrived a few minutes after Bella's outburst and apology. As I watched her pick at her pasta, I tried to figure out what was causing her mood swings. She was all over the place, and I couldn't understand why.

Did she really not care about Aro's misconception of our relationship? She seemed sincere at first, but then became upset when I questioned her further. God, it took everything in me not to do a fist pump in the middle of the auditorium when I heard Aro refer to her as my wife. I can't imagine Bella felt the same.

"I'm finished," she said, pushing away her plate.

She hadn't touched over half her meal. "But you hardly ate anything. I thought you were starving."

"My stomach feels kind of icky." She wrapped her arms around herself.

I studied her with a frown then put two and two together.

Knowing what would help, I signaled the waiter. As soon as he arrived, I asked, "Do you have anything chocolate on the menu?"

"Yes, we have a dark chocolate brownie sundae and a chocolate mousse cheesecake."

I glanced at Bella. "Which would you prefer?"

Instead of responding, she looked at me like I had grown an extra nose … or three.

_Yikes! _Things were worse than I thought.

Turning to the waiter, I said, "Maybe you should bring one of each. And can you put a rush on that?"

"Certainly, sir."

Feeling a sense of relief at having solved the problem, I shot Bella a grin, then returned to eating my food. After I swallowed a bite of my sandwich, I said, "We can stop at the drugstore on the way back to the inn and get you a hot water bottle. My mom swore by hers."

"What? I don't under—"

"Here we go," the waiter said, approaching the table. "One dark chocolate brownie sundae and one chocolate mousse cheesecake." He looked between the two of us. "Who gets the sundae?"

I gestured toward Bella with my fork. "They're both for her."

He put the plates of dessert in front of her and left.

"But I'm not hungry. Why did you order these?"

"So you'll feel better," I replied matter-of-factly. "Have you taken anything? Do you think an Advil would help?"

"Why would I take an Advil …" She paused, eyes simmering with anger. "Oh my God! You think I have PMS."

"Well, yeah." I casually shrugged my shoulder.

She scowled and rolled her eyes. "You're an idiot."

"What did you expect me to think?" I gestured toward her uneaten dinner. "You said your stomach hurts, and you were acting extra bitchy."

"_Extra _bitchy?" Her voice was tight, clipped.

"Fuck!" I scrubbed a hand along my jaw. "I didn't mean that. You're just all over the place. One minute you're daydreaming, the next you're all elusive. Then the next thing I know, you're jumping down my throat."

"And I said I was sorry for that." She huffed, tapping her fingers on the table.

"I know you did, but I was trying to figure out what was wrong." I threw my hands in the air. "Excuse me for trying to help." Noticing we were drawing attention to ourselves, I took a deep breath and said, "Maybe it would be best if we go and have this conversation somewhere else."

Bella folded her arms over her chest. "I don't want to go anywhere with you."

Fuck! I was so frustrated with the situation that I felt like growling. Perhaps, it would be best to go without her. Give us both time to cool off. Just as I considered leaving, I saw tears welled in her eyes.

"Bella, don't," I said. "I'm sorry. I was only trying to help, and you're right; I'm an idiot. I shouldn't have assumed you were having _lady problems."_

_"_What did you say?"

"I said I was sorry—"

She waved her hand. "No. I caught that. Did you call a period _lady problems_?"

I scratched my head. By the tone of her voice, I knew I had somehow screwed up again."Um, yeah."

"Well, don't; it's insulting." She shook her head, then studied me. "You truly are clueless."

Deciding the best course of action was to agree, I said, "Completely. Now, will you forgive me?" I slid the two dishes of dessert toward me and took a bite from each. After I finished swallowing, I added, "Would it help if I promise to never force chocolate on you again?"

Her lips twitched. She pointed to the corner of her mouth. "You have a little…"

My tongue darted out of my mouth and licked a missed piece of mousse. "Did I get it all?" I asked. When she didn't respond, I looked at her and discovered her staring at my mouth. I wiped my lips once more with a napkin. "Bella?"

She was flushed, and something flashed through her eyes—something I hadn't seen before. We stared at each other quietly, frozen in the moment. I searched her eyes for a clue to what she was thinking but only found hesitancy.

At last, she broke the silence. "Huh?"

"Did I get it all?" I repeated.

"Yes. And, Edward? It's fine. I may have overreacted. I know you were just trying to be nice."

A slow grin crossed my face. "Thanks. I'm sorry as well. Especially for saying you were bitchy. That was out of line."

She bit her lip. "I think your exact words were 'extra bitchy', but you're forgiven either way. I've called you worse."

I chuckled. "Touché."

"So what are you doing the rest of the evening?"

"You'll probably think it's dumb, but I'm going on a haunted Savannah tour."

"Seriously? I don't think that's dumb at all. Sounds like fun."

"You're welcome to tag along if you would like." I said. "It's not too late to buy another ticket."

**-XXX-**

"Holy shit! You didn't tell me the tour was in a hearse," Bella said as the car pulled up to the curb.

I chuckled at her reaction. "Yeah, and supposedly, it's a retired one."

Her eyes widened. "Do you mean it carried actual dead bodies?"

"That's what the website said."

The driver popped out of the vehicle and introduced himself. "Are you Edward and Bella?"

I nodded and handed him my phone, so he could scan our electronic tickets.

"Great. I'll be your guide for this evening. You can call me Hoodo Harry" He opened the car's door. "Go on in and have a seat, if you dare."

Bella and I joined four other guests in the converted open-air hearse. We sat in the back, leaving two empty seats between the other tourists and us. The driver pulled out onto the street and began his presentation.

"Welcome to Hearse Ghost Tours. I am Hoodo Harry, and I will be your guide this evening. This particular vehicle is a 1988 Cadillac hearse, and it delivered around 200 bodies to their final destination each year for fourteen years. Savannah is known as the most haunted city in America. Ghost hunters have captured more EVP recordings in this city than anywhere else in the United States."

The hearse then paused in front of a three-story, painted brick house.

"Our first stop is the home of Juliette Gordon Low, who many of you know as the founder of the Girl Scouts. Juliette's mother and father, Nelly and Authur Gordon, are known to appear frequently inside the stately Georgian mansion. It is told on the day of Nelly's passing, friends and family gathered around her as she lay in bed. All of a sudden, Nelly sat up, stretched her arms out in greeting, then laid back down and took her last breath. The family butler was outside the bedroom and was surprised to see his former employer, Arthur Gordon, coming out of his wife's bedroom, smiling. It was quite a shock, you see because Authur had been dead for more than five years. Staff members and other guests have reported hearing the sounds of footsteps and seeing the apparition of Nelly sitting at the dining room table."

A shudder rippled through Bella. I whispered in her ear, "Are you afraid?"

She turned to face me. "Maybe a little, but I'm cold more than anything."

The cooler evening air circulated freely throughout the automobile. Noting her thin blouse and bare arms, I removed my jacket and handed it to her. "Here."

"Won't you be cold?"

"I'm fine; I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

She slipped it on and said, "Thank you."

It drowned her, of course, but at the sight of her in my jacket, it felt as if I had been punched in the gut.

As the tour continued, Bella inched closer to me as Harry shared the tales of various spooky encounters. I basked in her closeness and longed to wrap my arm around her shoulders.

My wish came true several stops later.

"This is the historic 17Hundred90 Inn — home of one of Savannah's most well-known ghosts, Anne. Anne is fond of messing with guests' belongings and sometimes even taking items.

Even though there are variations of the story, Anne's story always has the same premise. Suffering from the loss of a loved one, Anne threw herself off the second-story balcony, ending her life. Guests have been startled awake to the sound of shattering glass or the sight of a shadowy figure standing near the foot of the bed. Legend has it that Anne particularly despises female guests and will pull their hair while they sleep."

Bella's breath hitched, and she grabbed my arm. I didn't say anything because I was almost sure she had done so unconsciously.

"There have also been lots of photographs of Anne standing in the top right window," Harry continued with the story. "I'm going to pass my tablet back to you so that you can scroll through some of the photos."

Harry handed an iPad to the guests in the front, and by the time it reached us, Bella buried her head in my chest.

"I can't look; I'll have nightmares," she said.

I passed the iPad back to the gentleman next to me, then put my arm around Bella, drawing her closer. Grasping her hand in mine, I softly stroked it in an attempt to calm her fears.

"That was the last stop," I whispered. "We're headed back toward the inn. Are you going to be okay?"

She lifted her eyes to meet mine. "Yes. You must think I'm a huge baby."

"No. Not at all. Frankly, a couple of those stories scared the shit out of me. In fact, if you want to sleep with the lights on tonight, you won't hear any arguments from me."

She giggled. "You're nuts."

"Just add that to my growing list of attributes," I deadpanned.

"In all seriousness, thanks for putting up with me and my drama the past few days. I know I haven't been the easiest person to live with."

"Hey, I'm no walk in the park either. What do you say we call it even and focus on enjoying the time we have left in Savannah?"

She smiled and said, "I think that sounds like one of the best ideas I've ever heard."

She snuggled back into my chest, so I didn't reply. Instead, I relished holding her in my arms for the remainder of the trip back to the inn.

**AN:**

* * *

**Edward is a fixer, but at least he tries to solve issues with chocolate. ;)**

**I went on the Haunted Hearse Tour in Savannah a few years ago, and it was a blast. **Of course, I** didn't get to snuggle with Edward, but Mr. HE held my hand the entire time.**

**Have a great rest of the week.**

**Until next time,**

**HE**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Disclaimer: ****All things Twilight belong solely to Stephenie Meyer. I intend no copyright infringement.**

* * *

**AN: A special thanks to my pre-readers, K, Kay, and KJ. Thanks as always to Fran for editing. All mistakes are my own.**

* * *

**EPOV**

**Day 5**

**Morning**

**Savannah GA**

As we left the inn for the day, I paused and looked at Bella. "Are you certain you don't want to attend the film festival? It's not too late to change your mind."

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'm really looking forward to our day. I haven't had the chance to see a great deal of the city, and this is my last opportunity."

A thrill shot through me at the idea of spending the entire day together. I was hoping our relationship had turned a corner after our conversation during the ghost tour, and we could start anew.

"Okay. Well, I have a special place in mind for breakfast; it's about a fifteen-minute walk."

"Lead the way."

When we arrived at the small diner, Bella squealed and said, "I wanted to come here. How did you know?"

I laughed at her enthusiasm. "Lucky guess."

A waitress called from behind the counter, "Go ahead, and seat yourselves."

We found an empty booth and sat. I studied the menu while Bella took in the decor.

"I think that's the spot where Jenny saw Forrest running on TV." She pointed to an area by the front window. "Oh, and look. The murals from the film are still on the wall." She removed her phone from her bag and took a few photos.

"I see we have a _Forrest Gump_ fan," the waitress said as she approached the table. "I was here the day they filmed the scene in the restaurant."

Bella's mouth gaped. "Were you in the movie?"

"I think my left elbow made it into one of the shots." She laughed deeply. "But I did get to meet Robin Wright. She was a nice gal. Signed a napkin for me and everything."

"Wow," Bella leaned forward, captivated by her every word. "That must have been exciting."

"It was at the time, but honestly with the film festival; it's become pretty common for celebrities to stop by. I don't get as worked up about it anymore." She shrugged. "Now, can I get the two of you some coffee?"

"Yeah. That would be great," I said.

Bella nodded.

"Does anything sound good?" I asked, gesturing to the menu. "I'm torn between the Western omelet and the French toast."

She picked up her menu. "Everything sounds good, but then again, I'm starving. Why don't you get the Western omelet, and I'll get the French toast then we can share?"

"Fine by me."

After we placed our orders, Bella asked, "What do you have planned for the rest of the day?"

"A few tourist attractions, but nothing is set in stone." I frowned, puzzled by her question. "Why? Do you have something in mind?"

"No, I trust your judgement. It's just, while I appreciate you planning special stops like this for me, I want to make sure we also do things you want to do." She took a sip of her coffee. "Have you visited any bookstores?"

I shook my head. "I haven't had a chance, but there is one I'd like to visit."

"Let's go there next," she said. "This is your vacation, too. I'm happy to do anything you want to do as well."

The waitress brought our food. As we shared the French toast and omelet, we talked about home. "Do you miss Darcy?"

A bittersweet smile crossed her face. "I do. This is the longest that I've been away from him. I FaceTimed with him last night, and I could tell he was angry with me."

"Wait, you're seriously telling me you FaceTimed with your cat?"

"Sure. Charlie held the phone up to him while I talked."

I chuckled. "Only you, Bella."

"Haven't you had a pet before? They're like your children."

"I had a rat when I was in middle school. I taught him to play basketball," I answered, grinning at the memory. "Mom was allergic to cats and dogs."

Bella shuddered. "A rat. Eww."

"They're actually very intelligent and neat. Carl was a fun, little dude. He used to sit on my shoulder while I did my homework."

She giggled. "So, you had a rat named Carl. Why Carl?"

"I don't know. I thought it was a cool name." I wiped my mouth. "Are you done?"

She nodded. "Excuse me for a moment, then I'll be ready to go."

I settled the bill while Bella was in the restroom. When she was finished, we headed to E Shaver Booksellers—a small, independent bookstore on Bull Street. As soon as we walked in the door, a fluffy cat greeted us.

"That's Bartleby. He's the resident gatekeeper," a man said from the register. "Can I help you find anything today?"

"We're just looking," I replied.

"Let me know if you need anything."

Bella knelt and scratched Bartleby's ears. "Isn't he the cutest?

"He's got you wrapped around his paw." I snorted. "I'm going to look around."

She waved me off and continued to pet the cat.

I browsed the books on the shelves, scanning the covers. The shop had a wide selection, including a large variety by local authors. After I located a couple of books that I wanted to buy, I searched for Bella.

I found her in a corner of the store, curled in a chair reading a book with not one but two cats asleep on her lap. I'd never seen anyone look so damn adorable. Unable to resist, I pulled out my phone and took a quick picture. "What are you, some kind of cat whisperer?"

"What can I say? Cats love me." She closed the book and softly stroked one of the animal's fur. "Are you finished?"

"Yeah, I'm going to checkout." I lifted the two books in my hand.

"I'll meet you up front."

By the time I paid for my selections, Bella had appeared at my side. "Where to next?"

My heartbeat quickened at her nearness, and at that moment, I realized it didn't matter where we went as long as we were together.

"What do you say we wing it?"

She arched an eyebrow. "Seriously, no plan? No itinerary?"

I chuckled. "Crazy, right?"

"Sounds adventurous." Her face split into a wide grin. "Let's do it."

**-XXX-**

**BPOV**

We left the bookstore and ended up going in the direction of Forsyth Park. Once we arrived, we sat on a bench near the fountain and took in the scenery. People walked their dogs, mothers pushed strollers, and couples strolled by, hand-in-hand.

Edward stretched out his long legs and tilted his face toward the sun. Since he was wearing his sunglasses, I couldn't tell if his eyes were shut or not, but he appeared relaxed.

"You look comfortable."

He turned in my direction. "I am. You should join me." He placed his arm on the back on the bench in invitation.

I slid next to him and placed my head against his shoulder. "Is this okay?" I asked shyly. He hummed and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

Shivers shot down my spine, and my pulse raced. I willed myself to get a grip, silently counting to ten.

"Doesn't the sunshine feel good on your skin?" he asked, oblivious to my predicament.

"Uh huh," I managed as I took the opportunity to sniff him. He smelled like a mixture of shaving cream and cinnamon or something similar that reminded me of home.

Once I felt composed again, I asked, "Cullen, why don't you ever date? In all the years I've known you, I don't think you've gone out with anyone."

"I've dated, Bella."

Surprised by his response, I sat up and met his gaze. "You have?"

"Well, yeah." He shrugged. "I don't know why you're surprised. It's not like we talk very much about our personal lives at the office."

"I guess that's true." I furrowed my brow. "So, are you currently serious about anyone?"

He snorted. "Do you honestly think I would be on this trip if I were?"

My eyes widened at his words. "But it's not like there's something going on between us."

"That might be true, but I don't know any woman who would be okay with her boyfriend going on a vacation with another girl."

"I guess you're right."

"And what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Do you date often?"

Heat filled my cheeks. "I think we both know the answer to that question. No. I spend my time pining after out-of-reach celebrities."

He reached over and tucked a loose strand of my hair behind my ear. "Maybe it's time to start broadening your pool of potential prospects. You never know who you may find."

I licked my lips and nodded. "I think you might be correct."

* * *

**AN:**

**Okay. I read your reviews and tried to tone down my "inner Bella bitch" this week. LOL**

**Am I the only one who FaceTimes with their animals while they are away? Please tell me I'm not. Haha. **

**You really can teach rats to play basketball. I helped in a sixth-grade class one year, and the students trained a pair of rats to slam dunk little basketballs for our local science center. **

**Rats still creep me out though - I think it's their tails. **

**Have the best weekend. **

**Oh! A very happy birthday to Ghostreader24. I love you to pieces. **

**Until next time,**

**HE**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Disclaimer: ****All things Twilight belong solely to Stephenie Meyer. I intend no copyright infringement.**

* * *

**AN: A special thanks to my pre-readers, K, Kay, and KJ. Thanks as always to Fran for editing. All mistakes are my own.**

* * *

**EPOV**

**Day 5 **

**Afternoon**

We walked around the rest of the park, stopping to see the Confederate Memorial. When we arrived back at the entrance, I asked, "Are you getting hungry?"

Bella pursed her lips. "I'm not starving, but I could go for something sweet. Do you think we can find a bakery?"

"Just don't expect me to buy you any chocolate," I teased. "I've learned that lesson."

She swatted my chest playfully. "You're in luck. I'm not feeling like chocolate. What I really want is a vanilla cupcake."

"Doesn't sound very exciting to me, but your wish is my command." Approaching a pedicab driver who stood by the side of the road, I asked, "Excuse me, do you know of any bakeries around here that sell cupcakes?"

The young man nodded. "Yeah. There are several, but if you don't mind getting an Uber, definitely go to Back in the Day Bakery. They have the best. I'd take you myself, but it's a bit too far by bike."

"Thanks, man. I appreciate your help."

I requested an Uber, and one showed up within minutes. The bakery's location was outside the historic part of town. While we were on our way, Bella looked up information about the shop on her iPhone.

"Oh my God! The owners were on Cupcake Wars. Alice will flip."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but it sounds messy."

"It's a show on the Food Network where bakers compete to see who makes the best cupcakes." She shoved her phone in my face. "See?"

I grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand back. "Jeez, Swan, take a breath."

"Sorry, I'm just excited. I hope I can get something for Alice. My trip to The Lady and Sons was a bust."

We arrived a few minutes later. The facade of the building was nondescript, but as soon as we walked inside, it was like stepping back in time. The bakery had a vintage feel, from its turquoise walls to its linoleum floors. Even the woman behind the counter appeared to be from a different era. She wore cat-shaped eyeglasses and a frilly, pink apron.

"Edward." Bella was bent in front of a display case. "Come here. Look at all the desserts."

The case held a selection of cupcakes, cookies, brownies, and hand pies.

"How will I ever decide?"

"I thought you wanted a vanilla cupcake?"

"I do, but now I also want a lemon Shaker pie … oh, and some lavender shortbread."

Even though I chuckled, I couldn't help but agree since everything looked delicious.

"We also serve fresh biscuits, scones, muffins, and homemade banana pudding," the woman behind the counter added.

"You are evil," Bella said with a groan.

The woman laughed. "You're not the first person to tell me that."

"What would you recommend?" I asked.

"Our Vanilla Old-Fashioned cupcakes are our bestseller. My personal favorite is our banana pudding."

"Well, in that case, I'll take both." I turned to Bella. "Have you decided?"

"It depends. Are you going to share?"

"I think you could persuade me." I lifted a shoulder and winked.

A blush crept into her cheeks. She cleared her throat and said, "I'll have a slice of lemon pie."

"Can you add two coffees to our order as well?" I asked.

"Sure."

While we waited for our food, Bella browsed a selection of cookbooks. She brought one over to the counter. "Are you the owner?"

"Yes. My husband and I started the bakery back in 2002," the woman replied with a smile.

"Would you mind signing a copy of your book for my friend? She loves to bake, so I know she'll enjoy this."

"I'd be happy to. Let me get Griff from the back so he can sign it as well."

A few moments later, she returned with her husband. They signed the cookbook and posed for a couple of pictures with Bella.

"Thank you both so much," Bella said.

"Anytime. I hope you enjoy your treats," the woman answered.

Bella and I sat at a small table with the three plates of dessert between us. "Which should we try first?"

"I don't know about you, but the cupcake is calling my name," she said before digging in for a bite.

I watched as her lips wrapped around the fork. "Is it good?"

She groaned with approval. "It's perfection. It might be the best cupcake I've ever eaten." She went in for another taste.

"Hey, save some for me." I pushed her fork away with my own. After I took a bite, I pulled the plate toward me. "Okay, I've changed my mind. No more sharing."

I chuckled at her scowl then slid the cupcake back in her direction. "Relax. I was only kidding."

She huffed playfully before taking another bite.

**-XXX-**

Once we finished, we decided to explore the Riverwalk area, so we ordered another Uber.

Bella slouched against the backseat of the car and rubbed her stomach. "I can't believe we ate all three desserts."

"Um … I think it was more like you ate most of them, and I had a few bites."

She giggled. "That's probably true. I lost control of myself, but everything tasted so damn good. I'm sure I'll pay for it tomorrow when I'm unable to button my jeans. I may have to borrow a pair from you."

My eyes skimmed over her denim-clad legs. I imagined running my hands along her hips and ass to test their snugness. Unable to control my need to touch her, I placed my hand on her knee. "You're welcome to wear anything of mine … anytime."

She studied me with startled brown eyes then licked her lips. "Th-Thanks, Edward."

**-XXX-**

**BPOV**

His hand remained on my knee for the rest of the trip. I gripped the edge of the seat to keep myself under control. With one simple touch, he set my body aflame.

By the time we reached our destination, I felt as if I was going to combust. As soon as the Uber pulled up to the curb, I opened my door and jumped out of the vehicle.

Edward met me on the sidewalk. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah ... just looking forward to seeing the sights. It will be nice to get some fresh air."

He raised a dark eyebrow skeptically but said nothing. "Well, lead the way."

We walked along the riverfront until we came upon a small crowd hovering around the edge of Morrell Park. "Can you tell what's going on?" I asked. "Are we able to get through to see the Olympic Cauldron?"

Edward peered over the onlookers. "It appears as if someone is filming something."

A young woman standing in front of us turned at Edward's response. "It's not just anyone; it's Jasper Whitlock. He's here for the SCAD Film Festival and is working with a group of students on their film project."

Whoa. Jasper Whitlock was a four-time Oscar-Award winning director.

Even Edward seemed impressed with the news. He looked at me; his eyes widened. "Want to stay and watch for a few minutes?"

I nodded, so we walked over to the side of the crowd where we could see better.

"I didn't even know he was at the festival," I said as we watched Jasper talk with two college students.

"He typically comes every year," a man standing next to Edward answered. "He attended SCAD back in the late 70s."

A few moments passed before Jasper and a student moved behind the camera.

A young man yelled, "Quiet on the set."

After several minutes had passed, the student behind the camera said, "Cut." Then he and Jasper talked once again. At one point, it seemed as if they looked in our direction.

I nudged Edward in the ribs and whispered, "Well, this isn't super exciting, is it?"

He shook his head. "Not really. Ready to go?"

Before I could answer, someone tapped my shoulder. I turned to find one of the film students staring at me.

"Excuse me. Mr. Whitlock wonders if he could speak with you and your husband for a moment." He gestured toward Edward.

"W-we're not—"

"Sure," Edward replied, placing his hand on my lower back.

We followed the student through the barricades that separated the crowd from the film crew. Jasper and a young man waited for us by the camera.

"Hello." He gave us both a welcoming grin. "I'm Jasper, and this is Jake. He's a senior here at SCAD and working on his capstone project."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Edward said before introducing us.

"Could you do us a huge favor? Jake's trying to get a shot filmed, and we both think something's missing in the background. Would the two of you mind being extras in the movie?"

Edward met my surprised gaze. "What do you say?"

I turned to Jasper. "Will we have to say anything?"

"No, darlin'." He pointed to a bench. "You'll be sitting over there the entire time."

"Okay. Let's do it." I attempted to keep my voice calm, but inside, I was flipping out.

Edward shot a wink in my direction. "I'm all yours after we finish here."

Jasper slapped Edward on the back and laughed. "It's nice to see such a happily married couple. My wife and I just celebrated our thirtieth anniversary."

Edward threw an arm around my shoulders and gave me a side hug. "Congratulations, man."

Jake walked us over to the bench. "Edward, I'll need you to sit in the middle, and Bella, let's have you sit on Edward's right thigh with your legs stretched across his lap."

"You want me to sit on his lap?" I repeated his words certain I had misunderstood.

Edward sat then patted his thigh. "Now, don't be shy, Mrs. Cullen. Have a seat."

My eyes narrowed at him. He was getting a kick out of this. Well, two could play this game.

I slid slowly onto his lap and wrapped my arms around him. "Is this okay? Should I do something with my hands?" I ran my fingers through his hair, tugging on his messy locks. "Or maybe I could do this instead?" I unbuttoned the top three buttons of his shirt and placed my hand against his chest lightly caressing his skin.

Edward's eyes met mine. He smirked.

"What about me?" He encircled my waist with one arm, pulling me closer. Cupping the side of my face, he nuzzled my neck. "Does this work?"

"Just act natural." Jake laughed. "Just act however you normally would when you kiss each other."

My jaw dropped as a wave of panic crashed through me. He expected us to kiss.

_What the fuck?_

"Sounds good," Edward answered, chuckling as he shut my gaped mouth.

"Okay, guys. When I say 'action,' start making out. Don't stop until you hear 'cut.' Any questions?"

Edward shook his head. "Nope. Sounds like a piece of cake." He squeezed my hip. "Right, sweetheart?"

"Thanks again," Jake said before running back toward the camera.

Once we were alone, I gave Edward an incredulous look. "What the hell, Cullen? We can't kiss."

"What's the big deal? We're both single, and we're just pretending. Well, unless you can't handle it."

I huffed. "Handle what?" I barked out a laugh. "You seriously think I can't handle kissing you? I just meant it would be weird. Don't you think?"

Before he could respond, Jake's voice filled the air, and the next thing I knew, Edward's lips slammed against mine.

**AN:**

**Gah. What I wouldn't give for Edward's lips to slam against mine. (Don't tell Mr. HE.)**

**If you ever get to Savannah, hightail it to Back in the Day Bakery. They seriously have the best vanilla cupcakes I have ever eaten. If you like to bake yourself, here is a link for the recipe. (**foodnetwork**) /recipes/old-fashioned-cupcakes-recipe-1940611**

**Please** **feel free to** **send me a dozen or two if you try it. ;)**

**Until next time,**

**HE**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: ****All things Twilight belong solely to Stephenie Meyer. I intend no copyright infringement.**

* * *

**AN: A special thanks to my pre-readers, K, Kay, and KJ. Thanks as always to Fran for editing. All mistakes are my own.**

* * *

_**Last Time:**_

_Before Edward could respond, Jake's voice filled the air, and the next thing I knew, his lips slammed against mine. _

**Chapter 18**

**Day 5**

**Late Afternoon**

**Savannah, GA**

**EPOV**

Caught by surprise, Bella's body tensed and became rigid. She placed her hands on my chest —but instead of pushing me away, she gripped my shirt, yanking me closer.

_Finally_.

She settled into my arms and moaned. Her eyes fluttered shut. When I slid my tongue inside her mouth, she didn't resist, but twined her arms around my neck. Deepening our kiss, I circled her tongue with my own and relished her sweet taste. I couldn't get enough. I never would.

She shuddered and twisted her fingers through my hair as I continued my assault on her mouth. "Bella," I groaned, moving to nibble on her ear before sliding my tongue along her neck. "So worth the wait," I mumbled, once again reclaiming her lips.

Desperate for more, I pulled her completely on my lap. Opening her eyes, she boldly met my stare, straddling me. My breath hitched. Unable to stop myself, I cupped her ass, grinding her against my cock.

"Um… Edward and Bella?"

Startled, we broke apart and discovered Jasper Whitlock staring at us. A grin covered his face.

Bella's cheeks flushed scarlet. She jumped off my lap and sat beside me.

"Sorry to interrupt your moment, but we wrapped up the scene a few minutes ago."

I bit the inside of my cheek to stop myself from appearing smug. Even though I felt like doing a fist pump, I knew Bella was more than likely embarrassed by our behavior. "I guess we didn't notice."

Jasper chuckled. "No, I don't expect you did. It's a good thing we finished when we did; things were getting a bit hot and heavy between you and the missus."

"Oh, God," Bella said. "Please tell me that's not going to be in the movie."

"Only the first bit. The film will be strictly PG-13." He winked.

"So, you don't need any other takes?" I asked.

"No. We got what we needed, but can you leave your contact information with Emily?" He gestured to a blonde student holding a clipboard.

"Sure." I nodded.

"Thanks again, folks." Jasper said before returning to the film crew.

**XXX**

During the entire ride back to the hotel, Bella avoided making eye contact with me.

Worried she regretted our kiss, I asked, "Are you giving me the silent treatment?"

She looked out the window. "No. Why would you assume that?"

I took a tendril of her hair and curled it around my finger. "Because you haven't spoken or looked at me since we stopped filming."

She turned to face me with tear-filled eyes. "Can we talk about this when we get to our room?"

Frustrated, I leaned back against my seat and sighed. Once we got back to the hotel, I was going to demand some answers. Frankly, her mood swings were getting old.

We arrived at the bed-and-breakfast ten minutes later. As soon as we got into our room, I turned and said, "Can you tell me what's wrong?"

A tear escaped her eye. I used my thumb to wipe the wetness away from her cheek. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I'm so ashamed," she said. "I acted like a tramp in front of all those people today."

Relief swept through me. _She didn't regret the kiss._ "That's far from the truth."

She scoffed. "Edward, I essentially dry humped you in the middle of Morrell Park."

"I don't remember being dry humped, and I assure you that's something I would recall." Reaching for her hand, I clasped it in mine. "We kissed, and sure, things may have gotten a bit heated, but we didn't do anything indecent."

She looked into his eyes. "But I took advantage of you. I can't even imagine what you must think of me."

_Took advantage of me? _

"How? Were you envisioning someone else during our kiss?" I frowned. "Aro?"

"No. Of course not."

"Well, in that case, let me tell you what I'm thinking. I'm thinking—I can't believe I finally kissed Bella Swan."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, come on, Bella." I ran my palm across my jaw and huffed. "You have to know by now I have feelings for you."

"You have feelings for me?" she repeated. Her voice held a questioning tone.

"Yes, for so long, but you've never seemed interested." I shrugged my shoulders.

"I had no idea." She bit her bottom lip and peered up at me through her lashes. "But then again, I've had my head in the clouds, oblivious to what's been standing right before me."

"Does that mean—"

"It means you've been all I can think about the past few days. The more I've gotten to know you, the more I've fantasized about kissing you. And when I got my chance today, I guess I lost control because it was better than anything I ever imagined."

My face split into a grin. "It was, was it?" I released her hand and threaded my fingers into her hair. "I must admit, I quite enjoyed it myself."

_Enjoyed_ was the understatement of the century. The moment Bella's lips had met mine, I was done for. And holy shit, when she straddled me and rubbed against my dick, I nearly jizzed my pants.

With my fingers entangled in her waves, I drew her face to mine. I brushed my mouth against hers, and then I softly planted kisses along her throat. She shivered as I swirled my tongue around her pulse, gently sucking on the delicate skin.

"Oh, God," she murmured as I peppered kisses along her collarbone.

"You don't know how many times I've imagined this—wanted this," I said before capturing her lips with mine. Intoxicated by her taste, I angled my mouth for a deeper kiss.

As my hands explored the hollows of her back, she trailed her fingers down my chest. Reaching my waist, she slipped her hands under my shirt and ran them up my sides.

My fingers settled on her hips, pulling her against my body. She molded herself against me with a breathy, little moan.

Our kisses became more demanding. Urgent. We fell into a tangle on the bed.

"Bella." I pulled away, breathing raggedly. My pulse pounded as desire raced through my veins. "We need to stop. I don't want you to do something you'll regret."

She met the heat of my gaze with her own. "Make me yours."

"Are you sure? We don't have to rush."

"I'm sure." She tenderly cupped my cheek and added, "Edward, I'm sure about you."

Rolling off her, I slowly kneeled beside the bed and removed her sandals, placing a soft kiss on each of her ankles. After kicking off my own shoes, I covered her body with mine.

Placing a hand on each side of her face, I kissed her tenderly, telling her without words how I felt—how she aroused my every sense, my every thought. When she began unbuttoning her blouse, I placed my hand on hers. "Let me. I want to savor each moment."

She nodded, licking her lips.

My fingers trembled with anticipation as I unfastened each button. Once I finished, I placed open-mouthed kisses across the delicate skin of her throat and along the subtle curves of her chest. I removed her bra and took a moment to marvel at her perfection. "You're so beautiful," I said, gazing at the soft slopes of her body. As I kneaded her breasts and explored each one with my mouth, a low growl escaped the back of my throat when she responded instantly to my teasing touches, begging for more.

She clawed at my shirt. "Off," she said with a quiet plea. Pausing, I attempted to lift off my polo, but somehow only managed to get it stuck on my forehead. Fuck! I forgot to undo all of the buttons. Bella's eyes widened at my predicament then she laughed. "Do you need some help, Cullen?"

I chuckled as I pulled my shirt back down. After making quick work of the buttons, I whipped it off, throwing it on the floor. Bella's laughter faded, and she pressed her mouth against mine as her fingers explored every inch of my chest. I groaned when her tongue swept across my bottom lip before moving to my jawline, gently sucking and biting.

She raised her hips as I unbuttoned her jeans and removed them. My lips moved lower, traveling to her navel as my thumbs hooked into the waistband of her underwear, pulling them down and tossing them to the side. My eyes locked with hers as I reached for the apex of her thighs. She stared at me with an adoring expression as I caressed her. My fingers glided effortlessly through her arousal until I slipped one then two fingers inside her, pumping them in and out.

"Edward." BeIla gasped and arched off the bed, panting. "Don't stop."

No longer able to resist, I pressed my tongue against her, alternating between making long, slow licks along her slit and teasing flicks against her clit until she writhed in pleasure, crying out my name.

I left one more kiss between her legs and changed my position. "I can't wait any longer," I said. Every inch of me lit up with the burning, urgent need to possess her. As I removed my jeans and underwear, I realized I didn't have a condom. "Shit. Let me get a condom." I started to get up, but Bella grabbed my wrist.

"It's okay; I'm covered...and clean," she said. "I-I mean, I don't have any diseases. You know... like chlamydia." She covered her mouth and exclaimed, "Fuck! I sound like an imbecile!"

I grinned. "It's okay. I know what you meant, and I don't have chlamydia either." At the thought of touching her without a barrier, I almost shot my load right then and there. Settling between her legs, I rubbed the head of my cock, pausing at her opening before pressing inside with one swift thrust. We gasped at the sensation, touching our foreheads together with a sigh. As I moved using slow strokes, Bella whimpered, wrapping her legs around my waist to pull me in deeper.

I kissed her neck, reveling in her sweet taste as my movements became more urgent. Lifting my chin, I met her smoldering gaze. "God, I never thought..." Sex with Bella Swan was beyond any fantasy I ever had about her . She was slick, warm, and driving me insane.

Realizing I was close to the point of no return, I closed my eyes and tried not to make an embarrassment of myself. But holy hell_._ What was she doing? Was she touching what I think she was?

You…have…to...stop, I reminded myself. Concentrating on anything other than the incredible pleasure I was currently experiencing, I thought about Bella's disappointment if she thought I was a two-pump chump.

When I was finally calmer, I grasped her ass and flipped us over, letting her set the pace. She began rising and slowly lowering herself on me, rubbing her breasts against my chest. I gripped her hips between my palms, guiding her movements. When she sped up, all reason fled, leaving just madness and want.

A few moments passed, then she whimpered as a shiver rippled through her body. Her soft walls clenched around me, setting off my own climax.

I came with a loud grunt, and she collapsed next to me. Missing the feel of her skin against mine, I wrapped my arm around her waist, pulling her into my side. She snuggled close to me with a hum of satisfaction. Burying my nose in her hair, I inhaled her unique scent, realizing I was slowly becoming addicted to everything about this woman.

* * *

**AN:**

**I will be completely honest—this chapter was a nightmare to write. if you know me, you know lemons are not my thing. I much rather describe Edward eating a hot dog than him feasting on Bella's penis fly trap, or write about Edward accidentally getting his dick sucked up by a vacuum hose than by...well, you know. **

**A special thanks to K, Cheryl, Gail, Kathy, and Fran for their many suggestions and feedback. And a huge shout-out to the "lemon fairy" for paying a much needed visit.**

**One more regular chapter and the Epi to go.**

**Until next time,**

**HE**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: ****All things Twilight belong solely to Stephenie Meyer. I intend no copyright infringement.**

* * *

**AN: A special thanks to my pre-readers, K, Kay, and KJ. Thanks as always to Fran. All mistakes are my own.**

* * *

**Chapter 19 **

**Savannah, GA**

**Day 6 **

**BPOV**

I awoke to the harsh rays of the morning sun peeking through the curtains. As memories of my night with Edward flashed through my mind, I rolled over and discovered he was still asleep. Taking advantage of the moment, I studied his face, absorbing his every shape and feature, from the small scar above his left eyebrow to his chiseled jaw.

When my eyes landed on his lips, a shiver raced up my spine as I remembered the feel of his mouth on mine and how it had been demanding, yet gentle. A soft sigh escaped me as I recalled the way my body had responded to Edward's touch and how he had wrapped me in his arms before falling asleep.

It all seemed like a dream. Even now I couldn't believe Edward confessed to having feelings for me. How could I have been so blind? Deep down, I knew the reason, but before I admitted it to myself, a groggy voice snapped me out of my musings.

"What are you thinking about so hard over there?"

My eyes met his concerned ones. "Lots of things." I licked my lips. "Mostly, wondering if this is all a dream." He smiled, the wariness lifting from his face. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain near my left hip. "Ouch! Did you just pinch me?"

He chuckled then wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close. "I wanted you to realize this most certainly isn't a dream."

"Well, I can think of a more pleasant way of proving we're both awake." I threaded my fingers through his hair.

"And what would that be?" His hands trailed up my sides, resting on my hardening nipples. He lightly circled them as he kissed a path down my neck and shoulders.

I uttered a low, broken moan. "I...I think you're figuring it out."

**XXX**

Three hours later, we loaded our luggage into Edward's car. He slammed the trunk and grinned. "See?" He looked at his watch. "We made it with five minutes to spare."

We had spent the entire morning in bed exploring each other, resulting in us losing track of time. We ended up scrambling to shower and pack before checkout time.

He leaned down and pressed a kiss near my ear. "Imagine how we could have spent those extra five minutes."

I slapped him playfully in the chest. "You're insatiable."

He smacked my ass and winked. "I'm only getting started. Just wait until we get home." He opened the passenger door for me then walked over to the driver's side of the car.

I sat and fastened my seatbelt while my mind focused on what Edward had said. _Home_. He wanted to continue our relationship or whatever this was when we got home. I waited for the familiar feelings of panic and uncertainty to surface and overtake me, but they never came. Instead, I felt excited and hopeful.

Turning in Edward's direction, I stared at him as he drove, wondering what type of voodoo he had performed to help me finally get over my insecurities.

"Do I have a bat in the cave or something?" He wiped his nose with the sleeve of his shirt.

"Wh-what?"

"Do I have a booger? Something on my face?"

I laughed. "No. Why would you think that?"

"Well, you're staring at me, and it's giving me a complex."

"I...I was just wondering if you had cast some sort of spell on me, that's all."

"Spell? What are you talking about, Swan?"

Suddenly, I felt nervous. What if I misunderstood what he had said, and he didn't want to continue seeing me? I cleared my throat. "Did you mean what you said about home?"

His brow furrowed. "What about home?"

I gestured between us. "That you want to continue whatever this is?"

He sighed then said, "Wait." A few minutes later, he pulled into the lot of a restaurant and parked the car. He unbuckled his seatbelt, turning to face me. "Bella, I've wanted to date you since your first day at the company. Like I said last night, I've tried to make my intentions known, but you've never seemed interested." He raked his fingers through his hair. "But as soon as we kissed, I knew it had all been worth the wait. See this silly ass grin on my face? You did this to me. So to answer your question, I most definitely want to continue this. The question is, do you?"

Not bothering to answer him, I took off my seatbelt and flung my arms around him, capturing his lips with mine. He groaned at my assault, running his hands through my hair then caressing the back of my neck with his long, strong fingers.

Edward sucked on my bottom lip then kissed me deeply as his tongue danced with mine. My breath caught when he grasped my hand and placed it on his straining erection. "See what you do to me, Swan? You're driving me insane."

Desperate to touch him, my fingers automatically went to the button of his jeans. Just as I unfastened them, a loud _knock_ rattled against my door. Startled, Edward and I broke apart, discovering a group of teenage boys outside the car.

"Get a room," one of them said while the others guffawed.

My cheeks burned with embarrassment. "Little shits," Edward mumbled as he buttoned his jeans. He opened his door and stepped outside, but the boys ran off, laughing. When Edward got back inside, we looked at each other and erupted into our own bout of laughter.

"Oops," I said once I caught my breath. "I guess we got lost in the moment...again."

Edward grinned. "So, does this mean you want to give us a chance?"I returned his grin and nodded."But what did you mean about casting a spell on you?"

"Remember when you asked if I had recently dated anyone?"He nodded."Well, I haven't. In fact, I haven't dated at all since Riley. Anytime I've tried to put myself out there, all my past insecurities resurfaced, causing me to be too afraid to pursue anything new. I suppose that's why I invested all my feelings in an unattainable man like Aro." I rolled my eyes. "But today, when I thought about pursuing a relationship with you, I felt hopeful and so happy. And that's why I asked what kind of voodoo you had used on me."

Edward's studied me then tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear. "I'm sorry that asshole ever made you feel anything less than you are because, Bella Swan, you are amazing. And if you give me the opportunity, I'll remind you of that every single day from now on. As for spells and voodoo, I'm innocent. My dick, however, is rather magical."

Laughing, I said, "I agree. It is certainly is, and so are you, Edward Cullen. As a matter of fact, you're downright captivating."

**XXX**

We decided to drive straight home, stopping only once to go through a drive-thru. Even though we didn't have to be back at work until the day after tomorrow, we decided it would be nice to have a relaxing day at home before getting back to our normal routine.

Around seven p.m., Edward announced he needed to refuel and pulled off at the Williamsburg, Kentucky exit. "Back at Cumberland," he said.

"I suppose it's kismet." I shrugged. "We started our trip here; we might as well end it here as well."

"But this time, without a run-in with that asswipe," Edward muttered. His hands gripped the steering wheel.

I rubbed his forearm. "Calm down there, slugger."

We parked beside the gas pump, and Edward hopped out. I joined him and said, "I'm going to run inside and use the restroom. Do you want anything?"

"Can you grab me a bottle of water?"

"Sure," I answered as I headed toward the building.

When I returned to the car a few minutes later, I discovered Edward having what appeared to be a heated discussion with Riley.

Holy shit.

"Edward," I said, gaining his attention. "Here's your water."

He turned in my direction and grabbed the water from my hand. Then he placed a soft kiss on the top of my head and wrapped an arm around my waist. "Thanks, love."

Love? My stomach flipped at the term of endearment. Even though I knew Edward was only marking his territory, I savored the moment and placed my hand in the back pocket of his jeans, giving his ass a gentle squeeze. At my touch, he gazed down at me and winked.

"Bella." Riley stared at Edward's hand, which was currently pressed against my hip bone. "I didn't expect to see you again so soon."

"Yeah, what are the chances? We're just on our way home from a trip."

A cold sneer appeared on his face. "That's what Edwin here was telling me."

Edward shook his head and chuckled.

"His name is Edward," I corrected. Ignoring Riley, I looked at Edward and asked, "Are you ready to go?"

"Very."

As we turned to get in the car, Riley called out in a desperate voice, "Wait! I have the twins with me." He gestured to the van next to him. "They're in the backseat. I thought you might like to meet them."

I sighed then said, "Sure. I'd love to." Edward and I walked over to the van as Riley slid open the side door. Inside sat the two toddlers, a boy with blond hair and a girl with flaming, red curls. Their faces and hands were both covered with what appeared to be a mixture of chocolate and ketchup.

"Jimmy and Vicki, this is Bella. She was daddy's special friend during college. Can you say 'hello?'"

Suddenly, Jimmy hurled a toy car straight at Riley's forehead and screamed, "No!" Then he and his sister giggled as their dad cried out in pain.

Edward quietly snickered, and I bit the inside of my cheek to stop myself from laughing.

"They're rambunctious tonight," Riley offered as an explanation. "They get over-excited when they have a night out with Daddy. Right, sweetheart?" He attempted to tickle Vicki's cheek, but she turned her head and bit his finger, growling. "Ouch! How many times have I told you not to bite me?" Riley shouted before remembering we were still standing there. He smoothed his hair and said, "She's teething."

Edward snorted.

I nodded. "Y-yeah. Totally."

Riley slammed the van door shut then said, "I better get going. I hate to be away from Angela very long. You know how it is. Well, I guess you don't, but maybe one day you will." He shot me a smirk.

As anger boiled within me at his remark, Edward cupped my cheeks and brushed a feather-light kiss against my mouth. Even though the kiss had been gentle and tender, I felt every ounce of passion behind it.

"Let's go, love. This is a waste of our time...time we could be putting to much better use."

I arched an eyebrow at him. "I like the way you think, Cullen."

"And I like everything about you, Swan."

**XXX**

Once we were back on the road, I asked, "Are you going to tell me what you and Riley were talking about before I arrived?"

He grunted. "I'd rather not discuss that fucker ever again."

"Wow. Tell me how you really feel?" I deadpanned.

"_This was Daddy's special friend in college_," he mocked. "What a dick. I wanted to introduce him to my special friends...my fists."

I laughed. "Edward, jeez. Like you said, he's an asshole...nothing but a little weasel. He's not worth getting so worked up about." I massaged his neck.

"Ugh. That feels nice." He exhaled and moaned. "Anyway, he approached me while I was pumping gas. Asked about you. I might have said something along the lines that you weren't any of his damn concern."

Sure, Edward was being a bit of a caveman, but something about the way he said those words made me feel protected and cherished. "You're right; I'm not." I ran a finger down his cheek. "Thanks for standing up for me."

Edward turned his head and captured my finger in between his teeth. His eyes were full of mischief. We both started laughing hysterically.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," he said between laughs. "But you have to admit karma had something to do with those children."

"Yes, definitely." I shivered as I recalled Riley's spawn. "Did you hear the little girl growl? I thought for sure her head was going to start spinning."

Edward cringed. "And the boy. He stared at me like I was something to eat."

**XXX**

We arrived at my place just shy of nine o' clock. As soon as I unlocked the door, Colin ran directly to the foyer. When he saw that it was me, he lifted his chin in the air and walked off in the opposite direction.

"Uh-oh. Looks as if someone is pissed at Mommy," Edward said as he stood behind me with my luggage.

"He'll get over it in a day or two. He probably thought I was Dad."

"Where do you want these?"

"You can just leave them here. I'll get them later."

"Kicking me out already, Swan?"

"N-no, I figured you were anxious to get home. I didn't want to presume—"

He set the luggage down and shut the door. "Feel free to presume. Now, where's the bedroom? We both need a shower and some sleep."

A smile crossed my face. "Oh, do we?"

"Yes, we do. Are you going to tell me where to go, woman, or are you going to start arguing with me again?"

Feeling playful, I responded, "I have a place in mind where you can go."

"If that's the way you're going to be, you've left me no choice." He slung me over his shoulder.

I yelped then began smacking him on the ass. "Hey! What the hell!"

"Now, if you don't stop touching my ass, we're never going to make it to the shower. And quite frankly, you stink."

"I do not stink!"

He sniffed me. "You're most certainly rank. And that means I'm going to have to give you a thorough cleaning from head to toe."

_Oh_.

I gulped. "From head to toe?"

"And every crevice in between."

I took a quick whiff of my arm. "I think you're right; I do need a good scrubbing."

"See? Sooner or later, you'll learn to stop fussing at me."

"But what fun will that be?"

"Oh, don't worry. We'll have plenty of other things to do to keep us amused. Stick with me, Bella. The fun is just beginning."

"That sounds like a promise."

"Not a promise. It's a guarantee."

**AN: **

**I am sorry for the wait on this chapter. The past couple of weeks have been rough. A family friend passed away, and I have caught the crud. I started a round of antibiotics, so hopefully, I will be better soon. **

**Thank you for your kind words about the lemon chapter. I'm glad it wasn't a huge disappointment. **

**The final chapter will include the epilogue. I wrote it this week, but I was sick so I need to do some serious edits. **

**I hope you are all staying healthy and safe. **

**Until next time,**

**HE**


	20. Chapter 20

**Epilogue**

**One Year Later **

**BPOV**

"Bella." Edward's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"Quit it." He turned down the volume of the car's speakers; the gritty sound of Johnny Cash faded to the background.

"Quit what?" I turned to face him.

"Worrying."

Ugh. He could read me like a book. I rubbed my hands on my jean-covered thighs. "I can't help it; he's so little."

"He'll be fine. Charlie has everything under control."

Even though I knew Edward was right, it didn't stop my stomach from clenching with doubt. "But what if he forgets me? He was just starting to get attached."

"He won't forget you. We'll only be gone for three days. He has Darcy to keep him company as well."

I scoffed. "Is that supposed to make me feel better? Don't you remember how _Colin_ behaved when we got home from Savannah last time? He ignored me for over a week. He's a bad influence."

Edward laughed. "Don't hate on the cat. He didn't ignore me. If I recall correctly, he didn't leave my side that entire time."

I rolled my eyes as I remembered how Colin, or Darcy as Edward still insisted on calling him, had followed Edward's every step when we first started dating. "Yeah, only because you were the shiny, new toy."

Edward grinned and ran his thumb along my cheek. "Nah, he was just being protective, wondering who the strange man in your bed was."

"You are strange." I teased. "And you were in my bed quite often that first week." Edward and I called in sick the first three days after we returned from our trip. Instead of working, we both claimed to have gotten food poisoning on our way home from Savannah and spent the entire time in bed, exploring each other's bodies.

When we finally returned to the office, Edward went home after work but showed up on my doorstep an hour later, surprising me with his overnight bag. The weird thing is, as soon as I opened the door and saw him standing there, I didn't feel overwhelmed or taken aback. All I felt was relief.

Edward and I quickly became attached at the hip—not to mention a few other body parts. I used to joke he was like a virus I just couldn't seem to shake. He was at my place more often than his own, but in all honesty, I loved every single moment we spent together.

Edward once told me, "Love isn't something you find. It's something that finds you." And that's what it was like for us—or at least me. Falling in love with Edward Cullen came with no warning. I fell in love with the most unexpected person at the most unexpected time.

And boy, did I fall hard.

Edward officially moved in with me eight months ago, and even though he still annoys me from time to time, life has been amazing.

"What are you thinking about now?" He grabbed my hand and pressed a gentle kiss on my wrist.

"Us." I sighed with a hint of a smile.

"What about us?"

"About how easily I fell in love with you."

He raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "Oh, I don't know about that. If I remember correctly, you were pretty stubborn about it."

I blushed. "Maybe at first."

"Definitely at first." He winked. "But it didn't take long for me to work my magic and win you over."

"You're talking about your dick, aren't you? You do realize everything doesn't revolve around Longfellow."

_Yes, my boyfriend named his penis after a 19th-century poet. _I couldn't blame him; it made sense. His dick was certainly lengthy and as _woo-worthy_ as any poem I've ever read.

He smirked then lifted a shoulder. "You're the one who brought him up."

I scoffed and swatted his arm playfully.

"Hey! You'll cause me to wreck," he said light-heartedly. "And you have to admit you're crazy about Longfellow." He bounced his eyebrows. "As a matter of fact, you seemed rather pleased with him just last night."

My gaze dropped to the bulge in his jeans. He was right; I was quite enamored with his cock. I licked my lips then met his intense stare. My body heated as I thought about our previous night's activities. Edward's hand between my legs … his mouth against my nipples. How he thrust into me from behind, clasping my hips hard against him. I squirmed in my seat as desire swirled through my belly.

He cleared his throat to get my attention. Amusement flickered in his expression.

"Ugh!" I crossed my arms. He could be so insufferable at times.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"You know perfectly well what you're doing." My hands waved wildly in front of my face. "Teasing me while we're stuck in a car, driving seventy-five miles an hour."

He laughed. "Once again, you're the one who brought it up."

"Whatever," I replied with a mischievous scowl.

He tugged on one of my loose curls. "How about I make it up to you when we get to the hotel?"

"I suppose that seems fair." My mouth twitched.

"I'm glad that's settled. We should arrive in another hour. Have you decided where you want to go for dinner?"

I eyed him suspiciously. "You really didn't make any plans?"

He shook his head. "Nope. The only thing on my itinerary is attending tomorrow's film. Well, and making up with you at the hotel."

When we planned our trip to Savannah this time around, Edward promised to keep things low-key. Since becoming a couple, we had both learned to compromise—I had become a bit more organized, and he had become a tad more spontaneous.

I tapped my chin. "Let's go to the Crystal Beer Parlor."

"Isn't that the place that had the crawdads?"

"Eww. No." I grimaced. "I still can't believe you like those disgusting things."

"You don't know what you're missing. Even Charlie likes them. We had them when we went to Cincinnati."

Edward and my dad bonded over their mutual love of baseball. They took a road trip of their own in September to watch the Reds play the Cubs.

I scrunched up my nose. "Is Cincinnati known for their seafood?"

"I don't think so, but Charlie was willing, so I took advantage of the situation."

"Sounds like something you'd do." I laughed. "Are you nervous about seeing the movie?"

"Why would I be?"

I shrugged. "I'm just worried that one part didn't get cut out during editing."

"Which part?" He gave me a toothy grin.

I narrowed my eyes.

"Oh, do you mean the part where you jumped my bones and rubbed all over my dick?" He guffawed. "See? You were after Longfellow even back then."

"Edward." I crossed my arms and huffed. "This is _so_ not funny."

"It's not." He rubbed my leg. "I'm only joking; I'm sure it will be fine."

His green gaze melted my resolve, so I placed my hand over his and squeezed it.

**XXX**

**The Next Day**

"Thanks for making it to the premiere." Jake greeted us as we entered the theater.

Edward slapped his shoulder. "Thank you for the invite. It surprised us to receive it, given we were only extras in the movie."

Jake shook his head. "Mr. Whitlock taught me to treat everyone who works on a film with the same respect, from the producer to the caterers. So, I made sure everybody got an invitation."

"From the little I spoke with him, Mr. Whitlock seemed like a good man," Edward responded.

"He's definitely one of the best. Unfortunately, he couldn't make it out this year. His daughter just had a baby."

"Sounds like a good reason to miss," I said.

"Yeah, I think it's like their twelfth grandchild," he said before asking, "Have you gone to any of the other festival events? I got to hear Leonardo DiCaprio speak this morning. Talk about surreal."

Edward chuckled as my face heated. "I actually got us tickets to see DiCaprio; Bella's a big fan, but we missed the screening."

"Aww, man. That sucks. Did you oversleep?"

"Nah, Bella got caught up studying Longfellow."

My mouth dropped open, and Edward shot a smirk in my direction.

Jake wrinkled his brow and looked at me. "Are you taking a poetry course or something?"

"Something," I grumbled under my breath.

Twenty minutes later, Edward and I sat in the darkened theater, watching the movie and sharing a tub of buttered popcorn. As soon as Morrell Park flashed on the screen, Edward shoved the container into my hands and pulled out his phone.

"What are you doing?" I watched him turned on the video function and point it towards the big screen.

"I want to get a recording of our scene, so we can show the boys the first time Mommy and Daddy kissed."

I rolled my eyes. He could be such a softie. "They're cats, Edward. I highly doubt Rob or Colin care about our first kiss."

He frowned at the name I used for our new kitten. When we got a playmate for Colin, Edward wanted to name him after his favorite Harry Potter character. I agreed, but that didn't mean I couldn't enjoy teasing him whenever I could. "Hmm. I disagree. _Cedric_ and Darcy will definitely appreciate seeing my moves. Now, hush or we'll miss the entire thing."

My attention returned to the screen just in time to see the moment when Edward first pressed his mouth against mine.

Even though our scene was over almost as soon as it began, I couldn't help but think it was the best kiss in cinematic history. That kiss not only swept me off my feet but also swept away all my past insecurities.

Edward's warm breath tickled my ear. "That was the kiss that changed my life."

My eyes met his. "Mine, too. I'm sorry I was so stubborn."

He trailed a finger across my bottom lip. "We're together, all else has long been forgotten by me."

I smiled. "Okay, Walt Whitman." I recognized the quote; it was from a book of poetry Edward kept on his bedside table. One of his favorite pastimes was reading before bed, and one of mine was watching him read. He still wore those fuck hot glasses of his.

His face lit. "What do you know? I believe my love of reading is rubbing off on you."

A woman sitting in front of us turned around and glared at Edward. "Do you mind?"

He mouthed 'sorry' then looked at me with wide eyes. I bit the inside of my cheek to stop myself from laughing. We behaved during the rest of the movie, and when it was over, we walked out of the building, hand in hand.

"Are you disappointed about missing Leo this morning?" Edward asked as we strolled along the sidewalk towards our hotel.

"No. I'm so over him; I have a new celebrity crush."

He scratched his chin. "Are we talking about Aro?"

I shook my head. "He's yesterday's news. This guy has only been in one film."

He paused, pulling me into his arms. "Sounds like an amateur."

"Maybe at acting, but he's pretty perfect at everything else."

Leaning down, he captured my lips with his. I wrapped my arms around his neck and moaned. I could feel the heat of his mouth all the way to the tips of my toes.

He gently rained kisses along my cheeks, brow, temples, and nose. "Hmm. Does this mean you're going to start carrying my _drawers_ around in your purse?"

I pulled away. My gaze fell to his crotch then traveled back to meet his inquisitive stare. "Why? Are you offering a pair?"

He nodded. "As soon as we get back to our room, you can take them off yourself."

I arched an eyebrow. "Well, what are we still standing around for? Let's get back to the room. I've got some drawers to remove."

"Lead the way, Swan." He planted a tender kiss on my forehead then threaded his fingers between mine. "I can't keep my favorite fan waiting."

**The End.**

**AN:**

**The actual quote by Walt Whitman is "Day by day and night by night we were together,—All else has long been forgotten by me." **

**Thank you to all who helped with this fic - Fran, Kay, K, Cheryl, Gail, Lizzie Paige, and KJ. I couldn't have done it without your support.**

**And to my wonderful readers, I love you so much. Your kind words - especially last month mean a great deal. You are the reason why I love this fandom. **

**Until next time. Stay healthy and safe.**

**HE**


End file.
